Spyro and The New Chronicler
by dairu123
Summary: Ignitus sacrifices himself to allow Spyro and Cynder passage through the belt of fire. Now Ignitus is the new Chronicler and he searches the history books for Spyro and Cynder. Their deaths never recorded in the books. M/F, M/Solo adult situations
1. Test of Boredom chp 1

**(Message to Dairu123 from deviantMIND1: I have taken control of this chapter so you can see what I'm capable ofif you like it, please udate your story with it)**

**Disclaimer: If you are under 18 and/or offended by the adult material in this story, then do not read any further. Enjoy!**

**Words of interest: Prehensile: meaning tongue or penis, that is flexible enough to be able to grab objects, or wrap around things.**

**~~Test of Boredom~~**

At the end, Ignitus sacrificed himself to allow Spyro and Cynder passage through the Belt of Fire, allowing them to fight Malefor, therefore stopping the end of the world. After Spyro and Cynder apparently sacrificed themselves, there was no record of their deaths in the Chroniclers books. For the ones that don't know, the Chroniclers cave has books on everybody's history and a new page is written when a dragon dies. Spyro's and Cynder's books didn't produce such a page. Ignitus, being the new Chronicler, made it a point to find out what happened to the two young ones.

Ignitus decided he would try something that the Chronicler probably didn't think of. He was going to read books of everyone that Spyro knew as too see if any of them had seen him. The problem was he didn't know exactly where to start. He finally decided to start with the guardians. He concluded that Volteer, being the most talkative of the group, would, of coarse, get around more. Chit chatting and whatever with whomever he met like he usually did. Ignitus flipped open the cover of the book that read, "Volteer" on the front. Skipping through a good portion of Volteer's life until Spyro had left to fight Malefor.

Reading Volteer's history:

"Hurry we mustn't waste any time." Volteer called over the horde of cheetahs, moles and dragons.

Terrador flew alongside Volteer as he shouted,"Volteer, you fly on to the rear and make sure no one is left behind. I'll follow Sparx and be a beacon for where we must go," Terrador stated.

Volteer did as he was told hurriedly flying to the rear, almost immediately spotting someone who was injured.

"What's wrong?" Volteer questioned.

It was a dragoness. She was a light -golden-brown with a creamy underbelly. Her eyes were a bright green color, that of a blade of grass or a leaf. Her tail had a feathery end for extra speed and her horns were small for less weight. She was visibly a dragon of speed in the air.

"I'm ok, just a scratched wing." The female said panting.

"Please hurry. On your feet," Volteer panted, trying to help the female up.

"Thank you." The female said.

They both took to the air and she glided mostly because of her wing.

"I'll stay back here to make sure you make it." Volteer stated helping her stay in the air by flying under her. Lifting her up as she glided.

"Thank... thank you Volteer." She thanked.

"What's your name?" Volteer hollered above the crowd of species and the belt of fire that could still be heard from behind.

"My name is Kira."

"It's a pleasure." Volteer smiled trying to lift her up higher.

"Likewise."

Ignitus sighed, skipping a couple pages of Volteer's book.

"Volteer, thank you for helping me." Kira said smiling as they walked through the dragon city's underground taverns.

"No problem, glad to be of service." Volteer gave a grin.

Kira without thinking rubbed her head under Volteer's rubbing their sides together as they walked.

"Just like a thunder dragon to flirt on the job." Cyril teased as he walked up.

"I.. I…I was just...helping her..." Volteer stuttered.

"It was only a joke, lighten up. Us ice dragon's are a pure breed and know how to take a joke." Cyril stated blowing his own horn.

"Jokes are just an indisputable way to make fun of somebody, but I suppose it's indecisive to say that a joke..." Volteer started before getting cut off.

"Your rambling again Volteer." Cyril said with a sigh, "I'm going to check if Terrador needs any help."

"O... ok..." Volteer nodded, frowning slightly.

Volteer lowered his head a little still walking next to Kira.

"Don't worry about that blow heart Dragon. I think it's cute when you ramble." Kira giggled.

Volteer looked up blushing at the unusual compliment, "Tha... thank you."

"No, thank you, my hero dragon." Kira said probably laying it on a little thick.

Ignitus laughed lowly sighing at if he would ever see the other guardians again or if he would find Spyro. He kept reading nonetheless.

As Volteer overlooked the crowd of different species, moles, dragons and cheetahs, Kira chose the moment to approach him and give him a seductive nip on he neck "Volteer?" she asked, nuzzling him

"Yes, Kira?" Volteer asked, enjoying the nezzle

"You want to go somewhere more quiet?" Kira offered, her voice like honey.

"Um...but the world is in trouble." Volteer exclaimed.

"Yea, isn't that even better a reason to be alone with my Mr Hero that just rescued me?" she asked, Awkwardly shifting her head and fluttering her eyes

"I... I um... what if someone needs me?" Volteer said.

"What if I said I need you?" Kira flirted.

"Wh... what did you have in mind?" Volteer questioned not sure if he should do this.

Ignitus swallowed, knowing he shouldn't read such a personal part of Volteer's privacy, But it intrigued him so about what they were going to do. His interests were peaked and he continued to read, even if he kept questioning to continue.

Volteer and Kira snuck down an adjacent tunnel, away from the group and off to be alone. Kira suddenly stopped and Volteer looked with a blush on his face.

"You look nervous. Calm down, Volteer." Kira said, before she gave him a quick, but sensual lick on the neck.

"How..." Volteer moaned. "How did you know my name, may I ask?"

"You are a guardian after all, everyone knows you." Kira answered continuing her licks on his neck.

Volteer moaned out, his arousal slowly rising. His pink member pushing its way from his hiding place. Aside from the rising pleasure it drowned out the thoughts of why he had forgotten that he was pretty much an idol among the dragons. He did after all help incubate the eggs when the clan produced them.

Ignitus's own arousal was rising. Half embarrassed from reading Volteer's, his best friend's, private moments. He was so caught up in it though, that he couldn't turn back. He was getting turned on by reading about his friend's intimate moment.

Volteer made a squeak as Kira moved closer wrapping the unscratched wing around the big dragon. Volteer let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Starting to smell Kira's arousal. His arousal was skyrocketing and his member was throbbing vigorously filling with blood. He watched as Kira circled him, getting a good look at her hero's body. He looked back in surprise as she moved his tail away. Cupping her stomach against his tail end and her claws draped between his legs as she wrapped his member in one claw and his yellow sac in the other. Volteer whimpered as he didn't know either to thrust against her claw, or press back against her warm stomach.

Ignitus swallowed realizing his member was bouncing between his legs. Hitting the floor with each pulse of his heart. He reached down and gave his member an experiment squeeze which sent a shrill of pleasure up his back. He was already dripping a good bit of pre that splattered against the floor. He kept reading unable to stop reading the arousing pages.

"I haven't been mated in so long. I've also had the biggest crush on you for a long time, too." Kira stated.

"Ha... have you?" Volteer moaned out, lowering his front end to the floor as Kira continued milking his cock and kneading his seed sack between her leathery fingers.

"Yea, I've tried talking to you but with this war, I decided it wasn't appropriate." Kira said with a yet seductive tone.

Volteer only whimpered bucking his hips harder into her claw that was starting to cover with his pre. The tunnel getting musky with the two dragon's arousal lifting into the air.

Ignitus rubbed his own member slowly as he whispered to himself, "The war has taken a toll on all of us."

Ignitus looked down at his cock, a string of pre connecting the floor and the tip of his member. Ignitus returned his attention to the book, slightly moving his claw faster as he read.

Volteer felt a familiar feeling building in his lower regions. His orgasm was nearing and Kira knew it. She moved her claws harder, rubbing her claw over the tip catching the pre before rubbing it all over his cock. Making Volteer voice his moans loudly each time she did.

"I'm... gonna..." Volteer pleaded his arousal almost over the edge.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Kira said with a soft tone.

That was all Volteer needed. He lifted up his head moaning out. Echoes emitting throughout the tunnels. Bucking his hips as he began to spray his dragon seed all over the tunnel floor. He kept thrusting riding out his orgasm until he felt Kira released his cock.

Kira patted his back with a wide smile as she said, "Good boy. Now it's my turn."

Kira giggled as she walked in front of him, lifting her tail showing Volteer her needy, literally-steamy, swollen sex, which was already leaking with her glistening liquid.

Ignitus panted thrusting into his claw as he gave a quick thought to himself, "By our ancestors. This book is so detailed."

Ignitus was just pulling away at his cock, no where near his orgasm yet. Wishing he was the one pounding away in some thankful female. He started to read again, waiting to see what Volteer would do.

Before Volteer went straight into the moment, he decided to examin Kira more closly, taking time to admire her body

walking around her and observing her slender, gorgeous dragoness body. Kira eyes him with a confused look, wondering why he was behaving in such a abnormal mannar. "C'mon, Volteer. I'm waiting for you," she near-cooed, anticipating his tongue inside her.

Volteer nuzzled her "Shh, Kira," he cooed "Patiants, my pet." He began to gently nip her from the snout to the base of her nack, gaining a smile from her as her scales stood on end and her risen tail began to flinch. Volteer rubbed his neck across her back scales, smiling from the soft feeling of her fine scales. He then began kissing repeatedly from her side towards her treasure. Kira smiled, giggling sinisterly, as she raised her tail as high as she could. She closed her eyes, anxiously awaiting Volteer's decision, before she gasped aloud, feeling his snout rubbing her steamy sex. Volteer's back scales crawled and his tail shook energitically at the heavenly smell

Volteer took in one last deep wiff, before breathing, "I claim this will be a delightful experience."

Volteer grabbed the base of her tail as he ran his prehensile tongue against her needy clit, running his tongue up and down through the folds of her sex. Kira gave out a surprised yelp as she pushed back against the lightning dragon's muzzle. Volteer licked harder, circling a fleshy fold in her treasure. Eliciting a loud moan from his female. Volteer decided to try something as he sent a small spark of electricity into her pleasure. Making her wriggle in intense pleasure. She immediately gave spasms and spurts of her fruit tasting juices as she arched her back.

"Vol...teer..." Kira moaned, out pushing back against him.

Volteer grinned at what he discovered and sent a couple more shocks through his females tunnel. Making her shoot more juice across his tongue. Drying her right back out as he drank down the tasty treat. Once all the liquid was gone he searched for more pushing his tongue down deep into her pussy.

Ignitus gave a low groan of pleasure as he gave a pre orgasmic spasm as he neared his orgasm. He tensed his stomach and slowed down, not wanting to finish quite yet. He ran his hand over his length covering most of it with his own pre. Smelling the musk of his own arousal and had a weird taste in his mouth. His muzzle watered as he read of Volteer eating out the luxurious female.

Volteer's eyes shot open with surprise as Kira pulled away, "Please, mount me Volteer."

Kira looked back, her green eyes begging Volteer closer. He happily complied as he walked forward, throwing himself on top of her. Kira's tail moved to the side out of the way as Volteer gradually aimed his member as started to push in.

Ignitus had started back on his member, nearing his orgasm once again. Even more sensitive than before. Wanting and needing to cum. He couldn't take his eyes off the book as his own arousal was about to send him over the edge. Bucking his wet member in and out of his claw as he jerk hard back and forth.

Volteer shoved his member deep within Kira. Making her moan out his name and push back against his warmth. He waited for her to adjust before he heard her plea, "Please... Fuck me..."

Volteer complied and started to buck his hips against hers. His member spreading her wide and leaving her empty each time he pushed and pulled.

"Oh Volteer...ahhh" Kira screamed, as he bit down on her neck. Not enough to hurt, but sent her arousal even higher. She whimpered out, wanting release from her growing insanity. Her body building with pleasure. Both of them nearing their climaxes.

Ignitus couldn't take it much longer, It was getting hot and intense. His claw going rapidly on his throbbing hard on, Barely able to flip through the pages as he continued to read. He gave small spurts of pre. Bucking his hips as he started to read again, losing himself in the heat of Volteer's and Kira's moment.

"I'm... gonna..." Volteer said not really knowing how much longer he could hold out.

"Do it," She moaned "Spray your seed inside me," Kira pleaded.

Volteer lost himself, continuously pounding deep inside Kira's treasure. He wasn't going to last much longer. Kira's warmth squeezing his shaft milking all the pre out of him. It finally hit them. Volteer spraying his electric cum inside Kira's belly. Being filled beyond belief sent Kira over the edge. thus causing her to erupt her juicy cum all over Volteer's member and hips. Both riding their orgasms for all it was worth.

Ignitus groaned loudly almost tearing the page of the book, starting to spray his seed on the cave floor almost collapsing from the sheer force. Long jets of cum shooting across the floor. Making everything sticky including his feet that lay covered. Ignitus panted as he kept reading, wanting to finish off the last page of Volteer's juicy moment.

Volteer pulled his aching member from Kira's hole, collapsing to his side. Kira giggled as she curled up next to him, laying her head over his neck, coiling her tail with his and facing her belly to his. She closed her eyes and basked in the afterglow of both of their pleasure.

"Thank you...Kira." Volteer faintly grinned, exhuasted from their earlier love-making.

"Your welcome, you big yellow stud." Licked Kira.

"No, thank you both." Ignitus whispered to himself.

Ignitus closed the book, no more pages were added for the moment and he had to either wait or read another book. Due to his little arm exercise though he decided to take a nap. He gently put the book away and headed to his new room.

**Author:**

**I hope you all liked that story. It's different than all my others and thought it would be funny if the readers was reading Ignitus reading someone else's fun. Little ironic I guess. Anyway please give constructive criticism and please tell me if I've unimproved or improving in my writing skills.**


	2. Terrador? chp 2

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the possible content in this story then discontinue reading.

Author's notes: just to let you know. In Spyro's book I wrote it in context to the game. It took me awhile too along with some added part I put in it for Ignitus.

Chapter 2: Terrador?

Ignitus awoke, his claw and stomach slightly sticky from the pawing he had recently done earlier. The pictures of what he had done about reading Volteer's private moments. Ignitus just sighed and looked at the orb that resided in the middle of the cave. It shown the exact date and it was the day after he read Volteer's book.

Ignitus looked around and called out, "Terrador."

A book with Terrador written on the front flew up to him. He opened the hard cover and began to read the events immediately after the death of the Dark Master.

"Everybody is safe and I have news that Spyro and Cynder defeated the Dark Master." A Dragon stated to Terrador.

"Very Well, everybody can go back to there respectful village now." Terrador said to the dragon whom called out above everyone and told of the fortunate events.

Ignitus skipped a page and started to read again.

"It's good to be back in the temple, but it's a shame that Ignitus isn't with us anymore." Cyril stated.

The three remaining guardians lowered their heads in sadness for a moment and Ignitus gave a sad look as he whispered, "I wish they knew I was the chronicler."

"Let's throw a party, it will be for Ignitus that gave his life for everyone, and also for Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder who saved all of us." Terrador stated.

"That is a spectacular, splendid, superb, extraordinary idea." Volteer said with a smile.

"You can even invite your little damsel in distress Volteer." Cyril grinned.

Volteer blushed as he only said, "Yea."

Ignitus questioned himself slightly, "He didn't say Spyro and Cynder was dead, I wonder if they know they are missing?"

"Too bad we don't know what happened to them." Terrador said with his deep voice.

Ignitus sighed at himself answering his question, slightly getting his hopes crushed.

"Maybe you three should check with the Chronicler?" a female voice said softly.

"Kira!" Volteer said gleefully.

"What about the Chronicler?" Terrador stated.

"Well he does keep track of the history of everybody, why not just ask him?" Kira asked.

"How do you, a civilian dragon nonetheless a mere dragon of speed know of the Chronicler?" Cyril retorted.

"I'm a smart girl." Kira snickered.

Cyril gave a small confused look when she answered, getting slightly angry.

"So what is it, you going to ask him?" Kira questioned almost commandingly.

"Of coarse, it's better than sitting around, do you know where he resides?" Terrador questioned.

"Yes, I wouldn't of brought it up if I didn't know." Kira giggled.

"Kira, I don't want... to seem rude, but... it makes me question how you obtained this knowledge?" Volteer asked not wanted to make his new mate mad at him.

"Ok my static draggy, I have been keeping an eye on the purple dragon, ever since he crashed Skabb's ship and it freed me. I have kept tabs on him." Kira pointed out.

"So you've been stalking him?" Cyril scowled.

"No, just want to return the favor to him." Kira said retorting.

"We will follow you then, we will hold off on the party." Terrador stated.

"Guess they will find out soon enough I'm the chronicler." Ignitus said to himself still reading.

Ignitus sighed after seeing that was all that was in Terrador's book for the moment. He closed the book and called forth another, he decided it was useless to read Cyril's since it pretty much said what he was going to do in Terrador's book. So he decided to check Spyro's book next. Just to see what happened.

(fyi Spyro and Cynder still have the shackles from the game connecting their necks.)

"Spyro." Ignitus called out, Spyro's book coming before him floating in air.

Ignitus lay the book on the pedestal and scanned through the book right when Spyro and Cynder reached the Dark Master's gates.

"Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked.

"I'm scared." Cynder replied.

"Just stay close to me." Spyro stated heading into the large castle.

Spyro and Cynder walked closer, getting a long look at the Dark Master. His voice echoing as it sounded of pure evil. Spyro swallowed as they listened to his words.

"At long last my guests have finally arrived. Please.... Come in." Malefor said, "Such determination to get here... it seems we share other qualities besides that of our color."

"No, I'm nothing like you!" Spyro retorted loudly.

"Do you think so? Hmm... we'll get to that" Malefor said with a hideous purr.

"Don't listen to him Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says." Cynder pleaded to Spyro with a stern voice.

"You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable." Malefor stated removing the shackles that attached Spyro's and Cynder's neck, "There. That's better isn't it? It's the least I can do for you Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me."

"YOU USED HER!" Spyro yelled out.

"I used her. She used you. What does it matter really?"

"What does he mean?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"What.... he doesn't know? Go on, tell him. You mustn't leave him in the dark." Malefor verbally pushed Cynder.

"Tell me what?" Spyro questioned to anyone that would answer.

"How she lured you into the well of souls... how she tricked you into freeing me."

"You're lying!" Cynder snapped at Malefor.

Malefor tilted his head slightly as he replied, "Hmm... I find it peculiar... how you've chosen to remember things."

Ignitus growled as he yelled at the book, "MALEFOR you dirty little lizard."

"Let me assure you. It was you who freed me. Spyro. And you who brought me back." Malefor chimed, "And Cynder we have to thank for that. Hahaha." Malefor chuckled.

"Cynder? Is it true?" Spyro asked.

"No... I don't know... I don't know anymore..." Cynder replied sadly.

"Oh, I think you do. But perhaps you need a little nudge..."

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled out.

Cynder flew up in the air, her wings spread, darkness covered her body as Malefor swayed her back to his side.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Malefor laughed.

"Cynder. No!" Spyro pleaded as Cynder began to circle him.

"Ignitus should have warned you..." Malefor beckoned, "You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone."

Ignitus pounded his claw into the book, "I knew you were evil and I knew you were low, but this is ridiculous even for you Malefor."

"Still, here you are... trying so desperately to save this miserable world..." Malefor said calmly, "refusing to accept the role of the purple dragon."

Ignitus snarled unable to contain himself as his claw accidentally tore the page out of the book which just replenished itself magically, "DAMN... That Malefor."

"I'm sure you've been told I was the first of our kind... but I assure you, there has been many." Malefor said trying to pursued Spyro to his side, "It has been the duty of our predecessor's to resurrect the destroyer and the Golems of the deep... to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind."

"Malefor you are so delusional." Ignitus panted trying to calm down grinning at the fact that he died.

"Your destiny is to destroy the world." Malefor said as Cynder flung Spyro against the wall.

"NO! I don't believe that!" Spyro pounded the floor pushing himself up.

"Of coarse you don't. But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless." Malefor roared. "In my time, I was stopped... prevented me for completing my quest. But you... you have carried the flame... be it through your will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it..."

"No...." Spyro pleaded.

Cynder edged closer slowly making Spyro edge back. Cynder bolted, hitting Spyro with her tail. Spyro guarded with his wing. Refusing to even move.

"FIGHT BACK!" Cynder commanded, "Why wont you fight back!"

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro said sadly laying on his side.

Cynder lowered her head the pain inside her leaving and forcing the darkness out. Once again returning to Spyro's side, "There's always something."

"Argh! So be it! You've made your choice so you shall suffer the same fate!" Malefor roared returning the shackle to Spyro's and Cynder's necks. Binding them together once more, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Malefor flew up into the air soon followed by Spyro and Cynder. Hovering over a volcano the face Malefor.

"You with me?" Spyro asked flapping his wings.

"I'm with you." Cynder replied.

And so, Malefor shot the first shot. A giant fierce fireball flew forward. Forcing Spyro and Cynder off to the side, dodging the attack. Spyro and Cynder darted closer, getting up in between Malefor's wings as both Cynder and Spyro shot of their attacks. Spyro mainly stuck to fire while Cynder used her own fury of poison and shadow attacks.

Malefor roared out shooting vast amounts of convexity. Spyro and Cynder all that they can to dodge it. Malefor curled up blasting out a large static boom. Sending Spyro and Cynder back. Dazing them slightly as he flew back. Malefor shot, hitting Spyro with a purple convexity fury. Making Spyro spiral backwards pulling Cynder be the bond that connects them.

"Now's our chance." Spyro called over to Cynder.

And with a sonic boom, Malefor shot down below and came roaring up right in front of Spyro and Cynder. Malefor bit at them, trying to crush them in his teeth but they both dodged slipping in opposite directions. As the chain pulled them back together they both used their own attacks. Making Malefor roar out in pain. Malefor fell and Spyro and Cynder flew up higher into the sky. Then appeared Malefor once again, "It has Begun!"

Spyro and Cynder looked across the shattering lands as volcano's erupted and the land crackled. The planet was crying in pain. Including the inhabitants that hid down below. The Destroyer barely visible. Crawling half alive into a volcano in the belt of fire, sealing the planets fate.

"Oh no! We're too late." Spyro stated.

"Welcome to the end of the world." Malefor said calmly but satisfied.

Fire could be seen, crackling over the entire surface. Lands parting and waters boiling. All being destroyed. Malefor's castle unable to keep itself in the air any longer, fell. The air being cupped around it forced Spyro and Cynder to it. Malefor just hovering over it. Malefor landed and the battle pursued. Spyro and Cynder managed to pick themselves up and dodge Malefor's every attack. Spyro grunted as he began to use his ultimate attack. Convexity to lower Malefor's strength and do as much damage as possible.

"Watch out!" Spyro called tugging on the chain, pulling Cynder out of Malefor's attack.

Spyro and Cynder waited on the ground and dodged right as Malefor stomped, trying desperately to crush them. Spyro and Cynder began to combine convexity to do a final pounding attack. Spyro and Cynder came crashing down, sending Malefor flat on the ground. All could be heard was Malefor's dieing roar before all went white. When Spyro and Cynder could see again they realized they were still falling. The castle fell right in the middle of the volcano the Destroyer crawled into. Making things heat up rather fast. Malefor surprisingly survived and flew up from under the castle. Spyro and Malefor began a barrage of Convexity attacks. Fighting convexity with convexity. Trying to decide whose is stronger. Spyro busted through Malefor's convexity and he let out a dieing roar as he hit the floor. Malefor tried desperately to get up but Cynder shot out her own attack holding him still as Spyro darted forward. Ending Malefor's reign once and for all. (Hopefully)

The castle had burned up in the fall and now all that remained was Spyro and Cynder, falling into the volcano. Malefor yet again miraculously shows his ugly mug once again and slams Cynder and Spyro against the wall as the fall. Their claws scrapping the walls. They pushed him back as they did a charge into Malefor's chest, pushing them all deeper into the volcano. They reached the bottom, a purple barrier of rock.

"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal." Malefor claimed.

Malefor shot convexity being matched with Spyro's and Cynder's convexity. Both forming and building a ball of power.

"Please, you can defeat him." Ignitus said hopeful even though he knew the outcome. He continued to read inpatient to see what happened.

"Just... Hang... On!" Spyro said pushing Malefor's convexity back.

They succeeded and threw Malefor against the ground. Malefor stood up and Suddenly see through purple dragons spawned. About five or six of them surrounded Malefor.

"What is this!" Malefor yelled.

The purple see through dragons attacked, all of them repeatedly attacking Malefor, pulling him through the purple rock.

"I hope that helped them." Ignitus stated remembering that little incident.

"Noooooo...." Malefor yelled.

Proof of Malefor's demise was proven as Cynder's and Spyro's chain disappeared, no longer being stuck together. The purple rock started to glow and attack the planet once again. All seems like it was too late for the young dragons.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said sadly.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it...." Cynder questioned sadly.

Ignitus peaked his attention as he began to read his own words in the book.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world." Ignitus stated, "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." Spyro said almost commandingly.

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go"

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart." Spyro said lowering his head, "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you...." Cynder said with sternness.

Nothing else was said as Spyro spread out his wings and started to glow. Making the purple rock copy his actions. All going white in the world for a brief moment. Only thing that could be heard was Cynder, "I love you..." It was almost a whisper but Spyro definitely heard it.

The world glows purple and the planet comes crashing back together. Making it look like nothing had happened. The other guardians looked out and saw the planet reshape itself, knowing what Spyro had done. They saved everyone.

Ignitus breathed heavily as he hesitantly turned to the next page.

Author: I hope you like it. I thought I would leave yall hanging in the suspense this time. What will it be next time on Spyro and The New Chronicler


	3. Remembrance chp 3

Disclaimer: If you are offended by the content in this story or under 18 then do not read further.

Summery and notes: well Ignitus reads Spyro's and Cyril's books. He finds out a useful power as a chronicler and all seems better. Except for one little problem.

Chapter three: Remembrance

Ignitus' eyes went wide at what he saw in Spyro's book. It was only a picture of Spyro and Cynder flying next to each other. The sky was night in the picture with the stars visible. What he didn't understand though was in the sky he saw another two dragons. In the stars to be exact. It looked exactly like Spyro and Cynder. One had a purple aura around the cluster of stars, and the other had a black but luminescent glow.

He studied the page to see if he recognized landmarks or the area around them. They were definitely not in the mushroom forest where the temple resides. He noticed land and cliff pillars that looked as if they were floating they were so tall. Ignitus grinned as he stated, "I see you are paying a visit to the Atlawa then I figure?"

Ignitus book marked the photo in the book and turned the page. Starting to read what it said.

Cynder and Spyro drowsily flew, not exactly knowing where they were going. Never actually remembering taking to the skies. Spyro looked over to Cynder to see she looked right back. A confused look on her face.

"You think this is heaven?" Spyro questioned.

"I... I don't think so. There is the Atlawa tribe down below." Cynder said motioning with her nose.

"Let's go down and see what is going on." Spyro said lowering himself to land at the Atlawa tribe entrance to the village.

They looked around and no one seemed to notice the two walking around. Spyro stopped as he saw Kane. The leader of the Atlawa.

"Kane, hello." Spyro greeted.

Kane did nothing but look over the tribe. Keeping an eye out as the tribe seemed to be rebuilding their huts.

"I think we might be.... ghosts..." Cynder said with her heart sinking.

"No, I... I don't know... maybe.." Spyro said unsure of himself.

Spyro walked up trying to give Kane a tap on the shoulder. It did nothing at first but then Kane shook vigorously.

"Kane are you ok?" A fellow Atlawa questioned his leader.

"Yes, just got a cold chill. Return to your duties." Kane commanded.

"Yes sir." The Atlawa replied returning to building with the others.

"He must have felt you." Cynder said.

"Yea, but I don't think we are dead. If we were, then where is Ignitus?" Spyro questioned.

"Maybe he is alive, or maybe we have unfinished business?" Cynder tried to make sense of everything.

"Or maybe this is another chance at life young dragons." Ignitus said reading the book as the words formed. Ignitus only guessed this was going on right this second.

"What was that?" Spyro said hearing a faint whisper.

"I don't know." Cynder said trying hard to listen.

"Wait..." Ignitus said as he couldn't believe what just happened. Ignitus started to raise his voice as he tried to connect with Spyro, "Spyro! Can you hear me?"

"Ignitus!" Cynder and Spyro yelled in surprise.

"Are we dead?" Spyro questioned.

"No, I do not believe so." Ignitus said trying to speak up.

"Then what is going on?" Cynder asked.

"I believe that you have been given another chance on life. If that wasn't the case, then your deaths would have been recorded." Ignitus claimed loudly.

"Then what do we do?" Spyro asked.

"Come to the Chronicler's cave." Ignitus stated.

"Why their?" Cynder and Spyro asked confused.

"Because the chronicler has passed his duties onto me and I am the new chronicler." Ignitus explained.

"Oh...." Spyro said still trying to grasp what was happening.

"I may not be able to see you when you get here, but I will keep peaking into your book to see when you get here." Ignitus explained.

"Ok, we are on our way." Spyro said looking to Cynder before taking to the skies.

"Good luck young dragons." Ignitus said before closing the book.

"Ok now, let's see just how far the guardians are from the cave." Ignitus whispered to himself starting to think, "How about Cyril's book this time?"

Just then a book flew up with in big print Cyril's name resided. Ignitus flipped to the current days page and began to read.

"How much farther?" Cyril questioned.

"It'll be a day or two before we get their, unless you don't want to sleep and make it a one shot trip?" Kira asked curiously.

"No, it'll be ok." Cyril said with a sigh.

"Kira, how is it that none of us has seen you before?" Volteer asked.

"Well I keep my distance. Also I am very stealthy." She grinned.

"But how come Ignitus's view portal never detected you?" Volteer questioned again.

"All dragons are magical, you know that. I just know how to tap into my powers better." Kira smirked happily.

Volteer and Cyril dismissed it as they continued to fly along toward the Chronicler's den.

"Kira, is there any place along this rout that could possibly be useful to us?" Terrador asked.

"Not that I know of. There is however a recon post for the sentry guards of Cheetahs if that is of any help." Kira stated.

"Isn't that where Sparx headed after the recon dragon announced Spyro was lost?" Terrador mentioned.

"Yes I suppose it is." Cyril stated.

"I believe it significantly beneficial to require the intellectual knowledge of Sparx. He may have some news of if Spyro has been spotted. Further more..." Volteer said being cut off by Cyril.

"You babbling idiot, your rambling again you yellow moron." Cyril said in his usual cold demeanor.

"Finish what you were saying Volteer." Kira said giving Cyril a mean glare.

"Well.... um... The Cheetah outpost has been scouting areas for Spyro and Cynder, we should check to see what they know." Volteer said trying to keep it short and without long words.

"Very well. We will stay there for the night if it's close enough." Terrador said with a sturdy voice.

"We should be there in an hour or two, no biggie." Kira said smiling.

An hour or two later (.)

Hunter and Sparx smiled and waved as they welcomed the guardians.

"Hello Hunter, Sparx. Have you possibly heard any news on Spyro and Cynder?" Cyril questioned.

"No, we have been searching for days and Sparx was going to head back to the dragonfly village to tell them of the loss." Hunter said frowning.

Ignitus cleared his throat as he attempted to see if he could speak with them as well, "Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, do you hear me?"

"IGNITUS!" Everyone roared in surprise.

"Good, you can hear me." Ignitus said feeling accomplished.

"How is it you are talking with us Mr. Ignitus?" Kira asked.

"Well I have been given the duties of the new Chronicler and it seems I can talk to anyone as long as it's in the present." Ignitus said taking a guess.

"Wait... Since your the chronicler maybe you can tell us if Spyro and Cynder is alive?" Kira questioned

"Yes, I have spoke with them." Ignitus chimed at his accomplishment.

"Really! Where are they?" Terrador demanded to know.

"They are on their way to the chronicler's or should I say my cave." Ignitus stated.

"Ok, the trip is still on then, we will be on our way to the chronic... I mean your cave Ignitus." Kira smiled.

"One more thing before I go, Spyro and Cynder seem to be in a little situation. They cannot be seen or heard by anyone at the moment. They apparently died but they have been given a chance at life again. That is at least what I am guessing." Ignitus explained.

"Um... That seems a little impossible." Kira said unsure to believe what she was hearing.

"Anythings possible." Volteer stated nudging Kira's neck.

"Yes. Spyro and Cynder have proven that on more than one occasion." Ignitus said, "I need to check on Spyro and Cynder, I will be going now."

"Goodbye Ignitus, glad you are alive." Terrador said smiling.

"Thank you." Ignitus said smiling too, "See you all later then."

Ignitus closed the book and pulled Spyro's back onto the podium, "It hasn't been long but I should check just in case. It's starting to get dark."

Spyro flew through the air trying to grasp what was happening. He looked over to Cynder and her face seemed unemotional. She didn't even look like she was giving any kind of thought.

"Cynder are you ok?"

"What.. oh yea sorry. I was just thinking." Cynder said still not giving a sign of emotion.

"You can talk to me." Spyro said trying to nudge her in the air with his wing.

"I.. was just thinking... what am I supposed to do after we get through this?" Cynder said finally showing emotion, Sadness.

"You could always come live with me at the castle and I guess we should get our own cave. At least that is what Ignitus once told me." Spyro stated.

"Why do you half to get your own cave, why not stay in the temple?" Cynder wondered.

"Ignitus once told me that the rooms were all needed. Every year dragon's bring their eggs to the temple for protection. Lots of poachers about and they need to protect them. The young dragons stay in the temple for a time growing up a little then their parents come and get them." Spyro said quoting what Ignitus has told him.

Cynder looked ahead as she gave a thought to herself, _"I wonder if my parents are out their?"_

Ignitus frowned as he read this in the book. He knew they were dead. And he knew why and how. He wasn't about to tell her either. Enough darkness had filled these young ones hearts and no more sadness needed to be spread.

Just as Cynder thought this about her parents, Spyro spoke, "I wonder what our parents looked like or if they are alive?"

"I was told by Cyril that I killed almost all the dragons. No one knew of many that survived." Cynder said lowering her head at the thought.

"Don't blame yourself ok? It's not your fault." Spyro said reassuring her.

"I know... I was under the Dark Master's control." Cynder said with a sad look on her face, "But... I can't help thinking that is just an excuse."

"So?" Spyro retorted.

Cynder shot him a surprised look as he said, "So what if it is? All you can do is protect this world and never do evil again. All is forgiven so why punish yourself? Apparently even the gods forgave you or you wouldn't be here with me now would you?" Spyro said trying to make the best sense he could.

"Thank... thank you Spyro." Cynder said with a small grin.

Cynder smiled as she flirted, "Or I could be just your prize for saving the world."

Cynder giggled as she flew. Giggling harder when she saw Spyro's blush.

"I wouldn't want anything else." Spyro said almost to low to make a sound.

"What was that?" Cynder asked not hearing what he said cause of the wind swooshing past her ears.

"Nothing, just getting a little tired and it's getting dark." Spyro stated looking to the sun dropping past the trees in the distance.

Spyro and Cynder lowered themselves to the ground. Their claws scratching the dirt as they slid a little coming to a stop.

"Were not going to be able to make a fire tonight." Cynder said sadly.

"But I don't feel cold." Spyro stated.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not either, and we haven't even eaten all day. I don't feel hungry at all." Cynder said still a little overcome by everything that's happening.

"It just solves our can't touch anything problem." Spyro said as he laid down, curling his tail around his body. Cupping his wings to his body like a blanket.

Cynder did the same looking around the woods. Feeling as if something wasn't right. In her gut it felt like she was being pulled in two. She let out a sigh and looked over at Spyro. Who was already fast asleep with his back moving up and down with his steady breathing. She kept her gaze on him, slowly closing her eyes, the sight of him helping her fall into sleep.

Author: hope you all like this one. It wasn't much action and didn't have any juicy scenes but patients is a virtue I suppose.

Volteer: The pursuit of life, the adventure of the unknown and the feeling of being filled and overcome by emotion. Taking in so many things at once and feeling the intellectual drain of problems.

Cyril: Why do I even try... you just ramble on and on.

Kira: Hush, I like it when he rambles.

Cyril: You just like hearing his voice.

Kira: Is that a problem? 

Cyril: as long as your not an ice dragon.

Kira: **Growls and attacks**

Cyril: **goes wide eyed** ahhhhh!


	4. Demand of The Heart chp 4

Disclaimer: If you are offended by the content in this story or under 18 then do not read further.

Author's note: Bahamut is a real mythical creature. I did not make him up. Type in Bahamut dragon in Google if your curious. Tiamat is a real mythical creature also but the info in the story is exaggerated to fit this story.

Words of interest -

Poly-morph: to transform something or someone into a harmless critter.

Chapter four: Demand of The Heart

Cynder yawned lifting her head. She darted her gaze around the forest to see what the noise was. She slowly got up walking over to Spyro.

"Spyr..." Cynder paused as she tried to touch him with her claw, "Spyro wake up!"

Spyro groaned as he opened his eyes slightly, "What.. what is it Cynder?"

"I heard something." Cynder remarked.

"I hear it too." Spyro said trying to listen.

"We should go." Cynder stated.

"Why, we are ghosts remember? No one can touch us." Spyro said reassuring Cynder.

Just at that moment a large Ape walked into the area where Spyro and Cynder stood.

"Gual?" Spyro said surprised and confused.

"My master has resurrected us with the last of his powers to get revenge on you before you are able to resurrect yourselves." Gual said growling.

Gaul stepped forward and Cynder and Spyro started to notice Gual's body. It seemed mangled. Spyro could see every wound he had inflicted before finishing off Gual when they were both at the well of souls.

"Does that mean Malefor is alive too?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, it very well does. When I deliver the two of you to him and he consumes your life essence, he will be eternally resurrected. FOREVER! Hahahahahaha." Gual maniacally laughed. Pulling out a large mace like object.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Spyro stated trying to fire off a couple rounds of lightning.

Spyro chocked and coughed as he tried.

"Spyro are you ok?" Cynder asked worried.

"I can't use my attacks..." Spyro said worried.

"Should we run?" Cynder questioned.

"Yea, we can fly so we can easily lose him." Spyro said taking to the air.

Cynder soon followed and gave a glance back at Gaul that was waving his mace madly.

"NOT SO FAST." Gual roared taking to the air himself.

"Whoa... he can fly too?" Spyro said shocked.

"HA! That is not the only power being dead brings you." Gaul snickered as he vanished appearing in front of the two young dragons.

Gaul swung his mace at the two young dragons as they couldn't slow themselves and came into full contact with the blow. Cynder managed to only get her wing hit and tumble a couple meters before catching herself, "Spyro!"

Cynder swooped down but it was too late, Spyro hit the ground and laid their. Cynder rushed to his side and nudged him.

"Spyro... please... please wake up." Cynder pleaded shaking Spyro.

Spyro coughed and forced himself to his feet. Spyro turned to face Gaul and Spyro said, "You will die here Gual."

"Oh yea? You can't even spit smoke you worthless dragon." Gual grinned.

"We will see about that." Spyro growled as he floated up into the air. His body glowing and shining with purple luminescence. Dragon like heads started spewing from Spyro's body. Circling Gaul as it passed through his body. Shredding his already mauled body into bits. The first couple shots cut him in half at the waist. Then the dragon heads aimed at tearing apart his torso and arms. Gaul only grunted and groaned in pain.

"Spyro." Cynder called to him, unsure if he was going to lose himself.

Good thing she did call out his name though cause he was about to lose himself in hatred. His body starting to cover in black. Spyro slowly hovered down to the ground next to Cynder panting. Looking almost weak in the face.

"Spyro... are you ok?" Cynder asked.

"Yea... but I feel weak like someone struck me through the heart." Spyro said with his eyes half closed. Ready to just pass out from exhaustion.

"Spyro..." Cynder said worriedly, "I think you should rest."

"No, we will only allow Malefor a chance to get to us. Let's go."

"O... ok Spyro." Cynder said taking to the air along with Spyro.

Ignitus yawned, waking up himself. Looking around the cave as he remembered the past events and how he had become the new Chronicler. He sighed as he walked over to his podium. Calling out a name, "Cynder."

Cynder's book came flying up and he placed it on the pedestal. Turning to today's page and began to read. All he saw was Cynder and Spyro flying through the air. He noted however that Spyro seemed drained. Like he had been awake for days. Then he noticed something rather peculiar. Spyro had a black spot on his back. Ignitus began to speak, "Spyro, Cynder."

"Ignitus." Spyro called out.

"How did you receive that mark on your back?" Ignitus questioned.

"I.. guess it's from using convexity." Spyro guessed.

"I advise not using it again. It seems it is eating your very life essence, turning you... I guess evil I suppose." Ignitus stated trying to rationalize it.

"Ok I'll try, but just to let you know, I can't use my breath attacks and Malefor has resurrected himself along with many others, but they are ghosts like me and Cynder." Spyro pointed out.

"What! This can be dangerous..." Ignitus said worried.

"How much farther are you from the chro... I mean my cave?" Ignitus asked still not used to being the chronicler.

"A couple days at least." Spyro announced.

"Don't worry Ignitus, we will get their." Cynder reassured.

"Good, we cannot allow Malefor to fully resurrect himself." Ignitus proclaimed.

"Ignitus, what exactly are we going to do when we get to your cave?" Cynder questioned.

"I don't know yet, but I have an entire history of anyone that has ever lived in the dragon realm. There has to be something on this subject." Ignitus stated.

"Ok, we will hurry straight their Ignitus." Spyro said hastening his speed.

"I'll check on you two later young dragons." Ignitus said as he closed the book.

Ignitus allowed the book to return to it's spot among the many others. Ignitus thought to himself while scanning the books, "There has to be sorcerers or some kind of magic. Maybe even history on someone that has been in the same situation as Spyro and Cynder."

Ignitus grinned as an idea came to him, "Maybe instead of calling out names, I could call upon a certain subject."

Ignitus thought for a moment before he called out, "Resurrection."

A book slid itself from the shelf. Hovering in front of Ignitus. Ignitus took the book and read the front, "Table of Contents R-S"

"Hmm... I suppose I should look at Resurrected." Ignitus licked his claw turning the pages.

His eyes scanned passing through dozens if not thousands of words with the letter R. Finally he found it. The word Resurrected with long listings after it. Ignitus began to read aloud to himself, "Resurrected, The act of coming back to life after dying. Only a couple have attempted or given the opportunity of being resurrected by doing good deeds in life, but none have succeeded except for two individuals. Bahamut a full blooded platinum dragon, and Malefor a purple dragon."

Ignitus marked the page and placed it back on the shelf. He stepped back as he thought to himself once more, "A Banshee and the legendary Bahamut. I suppose since I'm more familiar with Bahamut I will read his book first."

"Bahamut." Ignitus called out.

Just as Ignitus did, a large book with Bahamut in large letters came from the shelf. Ignitus lay the book on the podium and opened it up. Ignitus began to read the first page that was used as a summery to show what Bahamut was like. He began to read the words carefully.

Bahamut a dragon that used to be known as the platinum deity. A human race called Arabic's, Bahamut was a good force of nature.

"Human?" Ignitus whispered curiously, but ignored it for now and kept reading.

Bahamut was king of all good. He was known to never sleep up upon his palace that resided on mount Celestia, the seven heavens. Bahamut is noble, wise, judicious, kind, and helpful, but he can also be stern. He believes in the sanctity of life, and will not willingly kill another creature unless he has no other choice, preferring to poly-morph them into a harmless form instead of slay them. By dragon standards, he is selfless and sharing, being neither vain nor desirous of treasure.

Other than all these good qualities, Bahamut abhorred evil. Which came to a war with Tiamat, an evil dragon that wanted to bring evil to the world. He claimed to only want a new perfect world. Instead of helping the old one change, he decided to create the Destroyer and the belt of fire. Which would destroy everything and force the planet to start anew.

Ignitus swallowed, unable to believe what he was finding out. Then it peaked Ignitus's curiosity. How did the purple dragons come to exist and the prophecy of Spyro saving the planet.

Ignitus went to the table of contents and searched for something that might answer his questions. He then found something. It was a page for when Bahamut was defeated and given a chance for resurrection. It was the only thing he found that peaked his attention. He quickly searched for the page and right when he found it he heard his name being called.

"Ignitus, are you in here?" a familiar voice beckoned.

"Yes, come on in." Ignitus said bookmarking the page he was on.

"Ignitus, I can't believe your alive." Terrador said happily.

"Yes, I was given another chance at life to do this task." Ignitus said smiling at his friends.

Following Terrador came Cyril, Kira, and Volteer. All of them with happy looks on their faces.

"Ignitus you dog, you just couldn't let Spyro and Cynder be the only ones surprising us, could you?" Volteer said happily teasing.

"Well, I was only doing what's right." Ignitus said with a blush showing.

"Ok boys, back to business. Any news on Spyro and Cynder?" Kira pushed passed Terrador and Cyril.

"Yea, they are on their way but they ran into Gual and found out Malefor has resurrected himself and his allies as ghosts." Ignitus explained.

"So what do we do when Spyro and Cynder get here?" Cyril questioned.

"I am trying to figure that out. I am reading a book that has a history of another dragon that was given the same chance as Spyro to be resurrected." Ignitus stated pointing to the book he had left on the podium.

"Their isn't any time to lose then." Kira stated walking over to the book and opening it up.

Ignitus and the others followed as Kira opened the book up to where Ignitus had bookmarked it.

"Just read aloud if you would." Ignitus asked kindly.

"Very well." Kira said with a grin before starting to read.

Bahamut looked down from his palace in the Celestia mountain. Seeing all the land which seemed peaceful and glorious. Thanks to Bahamut, but in the distance could be seen Tiamat's land. A gruesome vile destructive land. Bahamut sighed as he wished that he could kill Tiamat but knew he was far too kindhearted to do so. He also knew that his powers of Poly-morph would not work on Tiamat because of Tiamat being able to transform into any living creature. He would just transform back when he did.

How long would it be before Tiamat discovered this. He would do anything he wanted until Tiamat ended up forcing Bahamut to kill him. The one thing Bahamut refused to do unless no other options existed.

"Bahamut, the leader of the Wyrm's wished an audience with you." A small Platinum dragon said to his master.

"Very well, see him in." Bahamut said never looking back to his follower.

The young Platinum dragon did as he was told and welcomed the Wyrm in.

"What brings you here Sigarius?" Bahamut questioned.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't attack Tiamat without you their, but he continues to steal food and keeps pushing into our territory. What happens when he pushes so far that we don't have anywhere to hunt?" Sigarius asked with fear on his face but with a stern voice.

"I know, the other tribes are complaining too about this problem. I can no longer let Tiamat attempt to create this Destroyer and Belt of fire." Bahamut said sighing and looking to Tiamat's land.

"You know every tribe will gladly help, but the prophecy." Sigarius stated.

"I know, I'm destined to die." Bahamut said without the slightest of fear.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" Sigarius asked curiously.

"No, it isn't death I'm worried about. It's that damn Belt of fire I'm worried about." Bahamut said growling.

"He hasn't succeeded though. He keeps trying and his lands get torched every time." Sigarius stated.

"Yes, but my sources say that he is close. Warn the other tribes that we are putting an end to Tiamat's reign." Bahamut ordered, not once did he look back at Sigarius. He only kept his eyes on Tiamat's land.

Author: I hope you all liked this story and the history of Spyro.

Sparx: WHAT! another story without sex?

Cynder: Pervert!

Spyro: …...


	5. Bahamut and Tiamat chp 5

Disclaimer: If you are offended by the content in this story or under 18 then do not read further.

Chapter five: Bahamut and Tiamat

Bahamut left his post at the pier of his palace. Preparing himself for battle as he attached many articles of armor to his body. Which blended in with his body being the same metallic color as his scales.

"Master, MASter..." A small imp yelled hysterically running in.

"What is it you idiot?" Tiamat growled out.

"Bahamut's forces are preparing for battle." The imp stated cowering in fear.

"Good, they will have the chance to see the Destroyer in all his glory." Tiamat stated.

"You mean you finished it?" The imp questioned

"Don't question me you imbecile, of coarse I finished it, I also have a back up plan if all else fails." Tiamat snickered.

"What is your back up plan master?" The imp bravely questioned.

"I have used my dark magic to make an heir to resurrect the Destroyer every year of the dragon." Tiamat eagerly explained.

"How would they even come close to matching your power though master?" The imp said trying to butter up his master.

"You retard, I thought of that. I have given them all the elements including my own invented power of convexity." Tiamat grinned evilly motioning a servant to go prepare his battle suit.

"Convexity master?" The imp asked.

"It's a special power that allows the random creations of energies within the body." Tiamat explained.

"I.. don't understand master." The imp stated.

"Of course you wouldn't you imbecile." Tiamat said madly slamming his tail down making the imp fall to the ground, "Now go before I make you my next meal."

The imp didn't need another hint before he ran out of the castle. Tiamat ordered his chief of his battalion to prepare the troops for battle.

"This will be the ending of a new world." Tiamat grinned, "Muahahahahaha."

"Sir, we have discovered a black magic that has distorted time." A small Platinum dragon stated.

"What? How..." Bahamut questioned angrily.

"Our best dragons describe it as a purple dragon." The Platinum dragon stated.

"Very well, tell them to disrupt it, somehow." Bahamut ordered.

"Ok master, but their seems to be distortions throughout the time line of purple dragons." The Platinum dragon claimed.

"Cancel that then, I will take care of it myself. Just prepare the outstanding forces for battle." Bahamut demanded.

"As you wish sir." The dragon said rushing from the room.

Bahamut stomped over to a cauldron. Looking in seeing exactly what his guard had told. Purple dragons and they all were on the year of the dragon.

"I don't have time for this. This should take care of this for now." Bahamut said to himself pulling vile from the shelves, drinking them down and spitting them into the cauldron.

Smoke rose from the cauldron as he coughed slightly, "If Tiamat is creating evil with those purple dragons, at least they will half an option to good, just as every one should have."

Bahamut rushed from the room and the cauldron began to stir the images. It showed a slate of stone writing itself. Stating of Spyro the purple dragon, and the belt of fire. The cauldron faded as all was set and the fate was left to a single purple dragon.

"Skip a couple pages Kira." Ignitus stated, "try to find Bahamut and Tiamat fighting."

Kira did as she was told and flipped through the pages. Pictures of war and bloody verses was passed until Bahamut's and Tiamat's names came up again.

"Bahamut, you will never win against me. I am the true good and you are just holding this planet back." Tiamat roared.

"No, what you ask for is too much. What makes you think the new world wont just end up the same?" Bahamut stated.

"Then the Destroyer will remain, and the world will keep restarting until all evil is gone." Tiamat growled.

"Listen, evil will always exist. All we can do is make this world the best it can be." Bahamut begged.

"NO... This world killed my mate." Tiamat roared in anger.

"I know brother, but that is no reason to act this way." Bahamut tried to reason.

"Shut up!" Tiamat roared rushing at Bahamut.

Bahamut dodged but his wing was clipped by Tiamat's horn. Bahamut growled loudly with pain as blood trickled from his wound.

"Brother, I don't want to kill you." Bahamut pleaded.

"Do you expect I want to do the same? But I will if it means perfecting this planet." Tiamat growled throwing a fireball at Bahamut.

Bahamut only deflected it with his wing. The platinum metal reflecting it back at Tiamat. Hitting him square in the chest. Sending volts of pain through Tiamat's body.

"Hehe... I suppose I've underestimated you brother." Tiamat snickered.

"You always have underestimated everything in this world." Bahamut retorted.

"What exactly does that mean?" Tiamat questioned humoring his brother.

"Where there's good, there will always be evil. Why do you think all your followers are only evil, none have good in their hearts. If they do, they are just scared of you." Bahamut stated circling his brother, "I know you can sense it."

"NO..." Tiamat roared rushing at his brother, no longer wishing to listen.

Tiamat rushed forward charging blindly with rage. Bahamut barely had to try to dodge as he jumped out of the way, "You let rage and hatred fuel your powers. I see now why you powers of perception fail you."

"No, I gave up that power, for another." Tiamat roared.

"Brother... or birth-parents gave us that power." Bahamut stated sadly, "No wonder you have fallen into darkness. You cannot see the pain you have caused."

"It was holding me back!" Tiamat roared as he shot a few fireballs at Bahamut.

Bahamut shot out his own fire. Colliding with Tiamat's fire and causing explosions at each others. The many species of dragon and other creatures could be seen killing each other. Clashes of metal and arrows from the furry tribes could be heard.

"Brother, just look around you. We would be at peace if not for your blindness." Bahamut tried to reason once more.

"No... I... even what I'm doing is evil, what makes you think I'm going to stop what I'm doing and repent, it's too late for me." Tiamat said sadly.

"It's never too late. Just call off your troops." Bahamut pleaded once more.

"NO... I've done too much!" Tiamat yelled as his body glowed purple and he tried releasing his invented power of convexity.

"Brother... that is dark magic..." Bahamut said surprised.

"HAHAHA! You will taste my wrath before I release the Destroyer." Tiamat roared out.

Bahamut knew this was the end if he didn't stop him. He tried reason but failed. He decided it was time to end his brothers reign. Bahamut's body also began to glow and gold dragon heads began to spew from his body. Each colliding with the purple heads that spewed from Tiamat's body. Every so often though a head would pass each other and strike Tiamat and Bahamut. Being evenly matched took it's tole on the two. Bahamut could feel his energies lower, but also could feel the pain of his troops that watched the two parish. Suddenly the two exploded sending blinding lights over the entire land. The troops stopped to watch as their masters destroyed themselves. All fell calm as everyone looked to Bahamut's and Tiamat's lifeless bodies.

The two chiefs of Tiamat's and Bahamut's troops confronted each other in the mix of battle. The troops awaited their orders.

"Our masters are gone, I wish to know our reason for fighting if we are to continue?" The platinum dragon stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Our master is gone, the Destroyer cannot be brought to life without a powerful dragon like Tiamat. So I guess we will leave you in peace and return to our land." A powerful Ape stated that used to be Tiamat's chief of his battalions.

"We part ways then." The Platinum dragon stated, motioning the troops to retreat.

"Kira go to the part about Bahamut being resurrected." Ignitus stated.

Kira once again flipped pages and found an interesting entree about Bahamut.

"Look at this picture." Kira said showing the guardians.

"That looks like Bahamut in the stars." Terrador stated the obvious.

Ignitus grabbed the book surprised at what he saw, "In Spyro's book I saw the exact same thing."

"You did!" Kira questioned.

"Yes, I suspect however Bahamut resurrected himself, Spyro will be given the same chance. Go on, keep reading." Ignitus almost commandingly said.

Kira took back the book and continued to read.

"What is this place?" Bahamut questioned.

"This is the Chronicler's lair." The Chronicler answered.

"The Chronicler?" Bahamut asked curiously, "Why haven't I heard of you?"

"Because, technically I am dead and my lair is hidden." The Chronicler exclaimed.

"Why am I here, I thought I died?" Bahamut demanded.

"I was told by the ancestors to give you a chance at life once more." The Chronicler explained.

"No, I do not deserve a second chance more than any other being that fought for good." Bahamut said in a valiant looking stance.

"Bahamut, you were always pure at heart, that is why you have been given this chance." The Chronicler stated.

Bahamut gave the Chronicler a stern look as he calmly answered with all seriousness, "What will everyone think if I just show up? Dragons and all kinds will be wondering if I was acting in dark magic. Even if I accepted and disappeared how would I protect good, and how would I do it?"

The Chronicler thought for a minute before answering, "You don't half to accept."

"Very well, I don't believe it right for me to come back unless I was absolutely needed." Bahamut said before his face turned from seriousness to a questioning look, "Unless... Tiamat has survived?"

"Well... Tiamat will not exist in either realm. He gave his soul to create the purple dragon." The Chronicler claimed.

"I see... I guess I will stick around to see what happens." Bahamut stated.

"So you will accept the offer?" The Chronicler questioned.

"No, If it's all the same, I just wont pass over and will stay here." Bahamut said with his stern voice once more.

"You have too much good for you own good in your heart." The Chronicler chuckled.

"Is that a problem?" Bahamut asked.

The Chronicler took a few steps around his cave before saying, "Actually, yes. You cannot stay here, your soul will degenerate. You need to pass on or live on."

"I cannot leave my people without leadership and I cannot stay without people expecting me to claim power over everyone." Bahamut sighed.

The Chronicler looked up, acting as if he was listening for something. Before Bahamut could ask him, The Chronicler spoke, "The ancestors have given you a third option. You can become the new Chronicler if you wish."

"The Chronicler?" Bahamut questioned.

"Yes, you will stay here in this cave, looking over the histories of all to come." The Chronicler stated.

"Um, is that all I half to do, will I be able to see what's going on in the world and react to it?" Bahamut asked.

"Yes, well... you can't leave the cave, but you can speak with whomever you wish just by finding their book." The Chronicler stated.

"Very well, I accept." Bahamut stated.

Kira stopped reading as she looked up, "It just keeps skipping years to important dates from here on out."

Ignitus curious about who was the Chronicler that currently passed the job on to him asked, "How about seeing who he passed the job on too?"

"Ok." Kira said knowing where he was going with this.

Kira skipped almost all the book until she started reading aloud again.

"Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you..." Bahamut The Chronicler stated, "A new age is beginning... with each new age. A new dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia"

Bahamut the Chronicler flipped through his own book, showing pictures of all that he helped along the way. Bahamut looked to the dragon before him before continuing, "and now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

Ignitus and all the other guardians couldn't believe of what they were reading. It was practically showing what Ignitus has experienced days before. Kira continued to read curious of what happened.

"and... what of Spyro? Is he..." Ignitus questioned.

"Hmm... that is the question, isn't it?" Bahamut said closing his book and opening Spyro's, "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

And with that Bahamut glowed as his soul left for the other plain. Ignitus's body glowing gray as he became the new chronicler.

"Well, young dragon... where might you be?" Ignitus the Chronicler stated.

Kira closed the book, looking to Ignitus, "So is that what happened?"

Ignitus nodded his head, "Yes, but after that I started reading, and eventually I found out Spyro and Cynder was outside the Atlawa tribe. They were ghosts, but have a chance at life again."

"So what happens, do they travel here and just tell you they want their chance at life?" Kira asked.

"I don't know exactly. I was hopping to find out from Bahamut's book, but I guess that isn't happening..." Ignitus took Bahamut's book from Kira and placed it firmly on the shelf where it belongs.

Ignitus looked to Kira and the other guardians before letting out a sigh.

Author: well another chapter for my readers.

Sparx: DAMN IT! Still no sex.

Spyro: SPARX! Language.

Sparx: ahh I don't care anyway -flies off into the distance-

Volteer: Ignitus... I heard that you read about mine and Kira's moment together... what in ancestors name were you thinking?

Ignitus: I.. I.. -blush-


	6. Lonely Gaurdians chp 6

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the contents in my stories then do not proceed.

Chapter six: A dead dragon's dialogue.

"Spyro? Are we just going to fly straight their?" questioned Cynder.

"Yea, are you getting tired already?" asked Spyro worried.

"No. I was just curious was all." inquired Cynder.

"We must get their as soon as possible." Spyro said hastening his speed.

Cynder flew faster to match it but was worried, "Spyro... that spot is getting bigger and you look exhausted."

"I'm fine..." Spyro said panting.

"No your not... we need to land." Cynder demanded, "It's been an entire day Spyro."

"Fine, we will stop for a moment or two." Spyro stated somewhat relieved.

Cynder grinned as they lowered themselves to the ground. Keeping a weary eye of their surroundings.

"You think Malefor's followers followed us?" questioned Cynder.

"Probably, let's just rest for a minute and we will continue." Spyro stated with a serious voice.

"Ok Spyro." Cynder stated noticing Spyro could barely keep his eyes open.

Cynder lay her head down to rest only to notice Spyro was making low noises. She looked up and smiled when she saw Spyro was fast asleep, "Good night my purple dragon."

The moon was already rising and the sun was diminishing behind a large mountain. The sky was full of purple, red and other colors. For some reason though. When Cynder saw those colors of purple, her thoughts wandered to Spyro. Her memories turning to when they were in the belts of fire. She couldn't remember the reaction on Spyro's face when she said I love you to him. She didn't even know if he heard her. That was when she decided, "I will make sure he heard me one way or another."

She grinned at her statement as she fell asleep.

"Ignitus do you have extra rooms for everyone?" Kira asked kindly.

"I believe I do. Just pick out a room and make yourself comfortable." Ignitus stated pointing over at a hall.

The cave was separated by a great hall which had dozens of doors. Ignitus stayed put at the podium, but Cyril and Terrador took the first room they found. Volteer started to turn into a room when he heard Kira, "What do you think your doing?"

"I was just... finding a room." Volteer said slightly blushing.

"Come on, we need big bed." Kira stated with a seductive wink.

Volteer closed the door and continued to follow Kira. She entered a room and she said, "This will do nicely." Kira said giggling.

"Nicely... for what?" Volteer nervously questioned.

"You not good at this are you, let me remind you. Since we mated that pretty much says you accept to be my mate, and being my mate you have um... obligations." She said seductively.

"Obligations?" Volteer asked half stunned.

"Unless... that was a one time thing?" She looked with a hurt look on her face.

Volteer swallowed as he looked over Kira's face. Her light golden brown scales illuminated her green eyes. Her creamy underbelly making her golden scales show ever so luminescent. He grinned as he assuredly stated, "I would be pleasured to be your mate."

Kira smiled as she pounced up onto the canape bed. The bed squeaked slightly as she did and the material from the canopy shook. She grinned feeling the silk bedspread under her claws. All else in the room faded as nothing else mattered.

"You going to come get me?" Kira said seductively sitting on the bed, her tail swishing behind her.

Kira watched as Volteer moved to a desk that had two candles on it. The desk had a large mirror attached to the wall behind it and as Volteer took a match from the desk he lit the candles. Illuminating the room. Kira only giggled as she watched Volteer's moves. He seemed rather nervous but when he stepped onto the bed she closed her eyes as he pressed his muzzle to hers for a sensual kiss. Volteer murred as he pushed his tongue against her mouth, asking for entry. It didn't take long for Kira to open up and their tongues wrestle for dominance. Volteer sniffed the air smelling a familiar aroma. He broke the kiss as he said, "Kira... your in heat?"

Kira only nodded and whispered, "What you going to do about it stud?"

Volteer dismissed the thought of mating season starting. he grinned just as he brought her into another kiss. His claws searching her chest and stomach and messaging her sides. Kira grinned as she could feel him relaxing around her as he led her to her back. She let out a groan as she felt the silk fabric against her back and the scales of Volteer's underbelly on her stomach. Rubbing against the folds of her swollen sex. Kira wrapped her arms around Volteer's body. Pulling him even closer to her and she yelped slightly as she felt something poke at her tail.

Kira glanced down between their bodies to see a large throbbing flesh hanging from Volteer's hiding place. A foot or so away from her treasure. Volteer hesitated for a moment as he asked, "Do you mind if I take the back entrance as to so you don't become pregnant?"

Kira giggled with a blush, "As long as your easy with me."

Volteer blushed as he nodded. Bringing Kira's muzzle to his kissing her gently. Lowering his body to hers feeling his member trace pre-cum up her tail. Kira winced as she felt Volteer's girth push an inch of meat into her rear tunnel. Her tail hole stretching to his size as he pushed in. The pre from Volteer's shaft being ample lube to push into her. Volteer let out a breath he remembered he was holding as he hilted inside her. Kira's eyes watered with pain and she held Volteer's body to hers to keep him still. Her pussy twitched as she felt her heat override the pain. Pleasure overwhelming her senses and her grip loosening on Volteer's body.

"Volteer... take me!" Kira begged as she pushed down onto his member. She could feel her g-spot being pressed through the thin layer of skin that divided her pleasure and her tail hole.

Terrador lifted his head from his bed. He noticed two things right away. A strong sent in the air and moaning coming from a couple rooms over. He cleared his throat with a blush as he lowered his head down. Covering up his head with a pillow. Trying his best to ignore the rather enticing smell and sounds.

Cyril happened to notice the same thing but it was even more muffled from his room. He started to get a feeling and knew he needed to use the bathroom. The worst part was Kira and Volteer's room was right next to the bathroom. Cyril let out a sigh and left his room. Walking past Terrador's room, then Ignitus's. He had the claws on his feet lifted so that he was walking on his pads. Trying to be quite and not disturb the two love birds. Cyril stopped for a moment outside of Kira and Volteer's room stunned at what he smelled. Kira was in heat but he knew Volteer was smarter than to get Kira pregnant. He sighed and continued to the bathroom. His member hardening from holding the pee in. He quietly closed the door to the bathroom and looked around.

There were two toilets. One for small dragons that someone like Spyro could use. The second was large for an adult dragon. It was shaped like a urinal but it was on the floor and looked as if you could poop in it. Which for dragons this made it easier for them. Cyril rushed over sighing as he released himself into the toilet. He then noticed something else. A vent that made it so much easier to smell and hear Volteer and Kira. Cyril blushed as glimpses of Volteer pounding in Kira flashed passed his mind. He stood up wiping what pee he had with tissue before shakily heading to the door. Cyril was always reminded about how he treated Volteer and he always acted better than everyone else. No one knew that he had a secret though. He was addicted to pleasure. Whenever no one was around or he could sneak off. He would pleasure himself however he could.

Cyril lowered his back so he was leaned against the wall that separated the lusty couple and himself. His member standing proud in the air bobbing against his stomach. Cyril ran a claw over it, letting out a moan he tried to keep muffled. He looked down only to smell his musk mixed with both Volteer's and Kira's scents.

"Volteer..." moaned Kira.

"Uhhh..." Grunted the disoriented Volteer.

Volteer pounded away into his dragoness. Not being shy about letting himself be heard. He panted as he looked into Kira's eyes. Her green orbs staring back at him. He could tell she was in bliss as her head fell back. His gaze lowered and followed her arm to see two fingers plunged into her sex. This skyrocketed his arousal and made him pound ever so faster.

Terrador couldn't stand it anymore. The pillow wasn't helping muffle the sounds. The smell seemed to only be amplified by the pillow and his arousal was getting the best of him. His member was throbbing painfully as it was trapped between the bed and his body. Terrador growled as he rolled over with his member in the air. He didn't waste any time as he gave in and started pounding away at his cock. His claw starting to glisten with pre. Terrador lowered his head to the bed as his other claw cupped his balls. He was usually well collected but the smell was driving him mad. His breath was rapidly hastening and his heart pounding. His meat warming with the friction from his claw. Terrador started to picture some random dragoness from his past and imagined his cock being sucked eagerly by the female. Her tongue motioning up and down drinking what juices he offered.

Cyril whimpered as he wanted more pleasure. Just the feel of his cock wasn't enough. He decided that he wanted to go further. His claw lowered as he pressed one finger into his tail hole. He let out a groan as his cock throbbed and pre-cum oozed out. He felt himself stretch over his finder as he pushed harder. Trying not to tear anything with his claw. Cyril grunted out as another claw pushed it's way into his tail hole. His other claw squeezing and abusing his cock as he pounded away vigorously. Cyril couldn't help but feel the air cool as he saw that he was spitting ice slightly. The wall behind him forming tiny crystals. He whimpered as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to near his orgasm.

"I'm.. close... baby.." whimpered Kira, her claw moving quickly on her clit and darting into her treasure.

Volteer didn't answer but tried to hasten his pace and tighten his stomach. He was near and knew it. He bit down on Kira's neck and his wings twitching and tightening behind him. His hips colliding with hers as his knot began to swell and pop in and out of Kira's hole. Kira yelled loudly in pleasure. Wave after wave of delight washing over her. A cummy mess spewing over Volteer's stomach. Volteer heard her pleas and yells as he decided it was his turn. He couldn't last much longer as he thrusted his hips. His muscles aching slightly as he motioned for a last effort for speed before he came. Static electricity darted through his member as he blasted his cum into her tail hole. His knot growing latching them together as her hole filled with static cum. Making her body convulse with another orgasm.

Terrador was pounding away so fast and hard that he barely noticed that Volteer and Kira had ended their session. He only focused on his own orgasm. He could feel that it was near and quickly thought of the easiest way to not make a mess. Without even thinking he lowered his long neck to his member. Taking the entire length into his maw continuing his speed before his body tightened. He spazzed and jerked as his member shot cum down his throat. He cringed at the taste but the pleasure overwhelmed any care he had about it. His body relaxed from the orgasm and he let his head fall back onto the bed. Panting into his afterglow.

Cyril moaned as the bathroom slowly froze. Half of it was blue with ice. It almost looked like blue snow that enveloped the walls. Cyril grunted feeling himself thrust against his claw. Two of his claws were entirely engulfed into his tail hole. His fingers pressing repeatedly against his prostate. Then it finally hit him. Cum started shooting up his chest. Almost immediately freezing as it landed. It seemed to last forever as load after load landed across his body. His body tightened for one final jolt before his body landed to the floor. Him panting against the powdery ice on the floor.

"I love... you..." panted Kira.

"Love.. you too.. my mate.." Volteer grinned as he licked her cheek.

The two moved to where both of them were on their sides. Still tied together by Volteer's knot. Kira's head suddenly darted up as Volteer followed her gaze. The vent on the wall had ice and the wall was starting to freeze. Volteer tried to think what was on the other side.

"Isn't the bathroom on the other side?" asked Kira.

"Yea..." Volteer nodded.

"You want to check it out after we are unstuck?" Kira asked nudging Volteer's neck.

"Nah... I think it was just Cyril..." Volteer said sighing.

"How do you know?" questioned Kira.

"Let's just say this has happened before..." Volteer said leaving it at that.

(just fyi the ending statements that follow that author's statements aren't part of the story.)

Author: Well this chapter was sex sex sex, to make up for all the chapters without any.

Volteer: …. no privacy at ALL! First Ignitus and then Cyril... Who's next... Terrador?

Terrador: Um... well...

Volteer: **facepalms**


	7. Pushy Heart, Pushy Demand chp 7

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the contents in my stories then do not proceed.

Chapter Seven: Pushy heart, pushy demand

Cynder stretched her wings wide as she gave a mighty yawn. She relaxed her body and looked around. All she saw was the trees that surrounded her in the forest. With the blue cloudy sky up above. She started to get worried. Spyro's body was no where to be found.

"Spyro..." Yelled Cynder drastically starting to circle the area.

She looked around but all she could see was dense forest around her. The small clearing that she was in seemed lifeless right now. Cynder was getting worried.

"Cynder?" A voice asked.

Cynder turned around and sighed, "Spyro where did you go?"

"You need to see this." Demanded Spyro as he ran into the forest.

Cynder looked questioningly at him before running after. The trees passed her by as she realized what Spyro was worked up about. The crystals that normally fueled Dragon life was a glowing black color. Spyro and Cynder could see the crystal and it looked normal, but it had like a shadow to it.

"What is wrong with it?" asked Cynder.

"I think it's linked to this world." Spyro said touching his claw to it.

"You... you didn't pass through it?"

"I'm going to try breaking it." stated Spyro before headbutting into the crystal.

The crystal busted as dozens of tiny crystals flew into Spyro's form. Spyro looked back to see the black mark on his back vanish and he felt something within himself.

"I feel... powerful..." Spyro pointed out.

"Ok I guess the life gems work in life or death for dragons?" Cynder guessed.

"Finally some good news." Chimed Spyro.

"We should get going." Stated Cynder.

Spyro took to the air along with Cynder.

With Kira and the Guardians at the chroniclers den:

Cyril awoke, slowly pushing himself up and his back cracking with old age. He grunted as he remembered what happened the night before. The floor was soaked with water from all the ice that melted. He gave a blush as he jumped in the huge walk-in dragon shower. He turned on the cold water only as he washed the mess from his body. Making sure to clean as well as he could.

Down the hall though, Terrador pushed himself from his bed. Exiting his room and meeting Ignitus at his podium.

"Hello old friend." Greeted Ignitus.

"Did you stay up all night?" questioned Terrador.

"No, since I've pretty much become immortal, I have so much energy again. I just couldn't sleep."

"Lucky, I still have to deal with old age." Terrador groaned cracking his back.

"My friend, the only thing that makes me sad about being the Chronicler is that all you will die and I will live on for an eternity." Ignitus proclaimed.

"Yes, but it's a dragon's duty." Terrador tried to reassure

"It's all we can do I suppose." Ignitus gave a grin.

Down the hall in Kira and Volteer's room:

"Morning!" Kira grinned looking to Volteer.

"Mor.." Volteer paused yawning, "Morning."

"I hope Ignitus doesn't mind the mess." giggled Kira.

Volteer blushed noticing the dried discolored area on the bed, "I.. we better clean this for him."

"Yea, we probably should." Kira said smiling.

"How bout.. a shower first?" Volteer asked looking at his own body.

"You mean together?" Kira asked seductively.

"I meant... um.. if you want..." Blushed Volteer.

"Yes, but it sounds like someones in their already." Kira pointed to the vent with steam and the sounds of water coming out.

"Ok, I guess we wait." Volteer said stealing a kiss from Kira.

With Cyril in the shower:

Cyril grunted as he turned off the water. His scales warming to room temperature. He dried off before trying to use the towel to clean up some of the water. He then had a bright idea. He took a breath spraying ice over the floor. Instantly freezing the floor. He punched the floor hard enough to shatter all the ice, then with his claws he scooped what he could and tossed it into the shower. It took several minutes before the bathroom was neat and clean again. Cyril grinned before leaving the bathroom and heading down the hall to Ignitus and Terrador.

"Have a nice shower?" Ignitus asked nicely.

"Have a nice nap?" teased Terrador.

"Oh hush." Cyril retorted angrily while blushing.

"He's just teasing, how about while we wait for Kira and Volteer, we check on Spyro and Cynder?" Stated Ignitus pulling out Spyro's book that he never put back on the shelf.

Before they started reading their heads turned to Kira and Volteer that entered the bathroom.

"Horn dogs." Terrador playfully joked.

This made Cyril blush once again making the memories of the night before rush through his head.

"Volteer, get the water ready while I get us some towels out." Kira motioned for the closet.

Volteer merely done as told and turned the shower nobs. Water poured from the intensely large shower and quickly stepped inside, waiting for Kira. He noticed the static electricity that usually sparked when he took a shower, "Kira, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I know I don't look it, but I'm also a lightning dragon, so it wont bother me none." Grinned Kira as she laid the towels on the counter.

Volteer moved over as Kira joined him. He gave a light blush at the excitement of doing such an act like showering with another. Kira grinned stepping in and sliding the shower curtain closed. The two cramped for space but they didn't mind. Kira just pressed her body up against Volteer's and kissed his neck. Which she was rewarded by him producing a moan. Volteer bit Kira's neck running his claws down her sides. Making her grunt against the kisses she was giving. Volteer let out a sigh as his member pushed from it's hiding place. Kira murred at the heated water pouring down her back and the throbbing member against her treasure. She circled her hips against Volteer's member making him thrust back against her. Leaving pre that was easily washed by the pouring water. Volteer yelped as he felt Kira push him against the wall.

"Relax." Kira giggled.

Volteer grinned as he said, "Getting a little rough?"

"I just like to dominate sometimes."

Kira licked Volteer's neck as she pushed her body against his. Aiming his member at her tail hole just to make sure her heat wasn't going to accidentally make her pregnant. Kira grunted slightly as the smell of her heat once again rose into the air. Eliciting a moan from the both of them. Kira closed her eyes feeling her hole stretch to Volteer's girth. This time it was easier since she was stretched from the night before. Kira kept moving her body up and down as she took Volteer's claws and held them against the wall, making him unable to move. Volteer only stood their, moaning and whimpering trying to buck his hips more.

Kira grinned as she rode him harder. Loving the feeling of being stretched and her g-spot being pressed through the thin layer of skin in her tail hole. Dividing her pussy and her hole. Volteer's heart skipped as he felt Kira remove herself from his body, getting on all fours and raising her tail. The water heating her back and sparks of electricity sparking in the water. Volteer quickly aimed himself at her hole once again and plunged in. Making her writhe and moan in pleasure. He didn't waste any time thrusting in and out.

"Please, make it quick, I'm sore from yesterday..." She grunted pressing back against his thrusts.

Volteer nodded as he stopped trying to last. Just aiming for his orgasm. He could feel her tail hole stretch and slowly reshape as he plunged in and out. His balls slapping her treasure with each push.


	8. Draining Thoughts chp 8

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the content in this story then do not proceed.

Author's notes: The Dark Master's name is Maverick just so you know.

Chapter eight: Draining thoughts

Spyro flew through the air looking toward Cynder before returning his gaze forward. The sun was at it's highest in the sky and at it's brightest. Even if they were dead they could feel the heat. It didn't faze or bother them. It just made them rather hot. Cynder swallowed trying to keep her mind off the heat. What she didn't know was it was mating season and being dead made it to where she didn't have the normal symptoms. Both Spyro and Cynder continued on to the Chronicler's cave.

"Spyro can we rest for a little bit?" asked Cynder tiredly.

"Sure, let's stop by that bank." Spyro pointed lowering his flight path.

Cynder was the first to land, stepping over to a river. The bank seemed cooler and the running water seemed to give them energy.

"Do you feel refreshed Spyro?" Questioned Cynder.

"Yea, I guess certain terrain effect us while we are dead." Guessed Spyro.

Cynder laid down attempting to drink from the river but failing. She sighed as she looked over to Spyro stating, "I wish we could at least eat and drink."

"Yea... I'm getting thirsty too... maybe if we find another crystal might help." Wondered Spyro.

"Spyro...?" Cynder asked lowly.

"Is something wrong?" Spyro wondered.

"Do... do you remember what I said when we sacrificed ourselves?" asked Cynder looking wishfully into Spyro's eyes.

"No... what did you say?" Spyro questioned curiously.

"I... said... I love you Spyro..." Cynder said with a light glow of red on her cheeks. The grass rustling around her as the wind started to pick up.

All fell quiet as Spyro looked at her with slight confusion on his face, "I... Didn't know you felt that way..."

"I.. always have... at least since that night that I tried to run from the temple. I cried when I ran but I thought it was the only way. I didn't want the darkness to find me again." Cynder said looking down into the water, seeing no reflection.

"I just dismissed the thought of loving you because I thought you didn't like me." Spyro assumed.

"What, Why would you think that?" Questioned Cynder.

"Well you always kept to yourself and it took being chained to you for you to get closer to me." Spyro pointed out.

"I... I'm sorry for that. I was... running from myself and then... You happened. I've never had anyone try so hard to make me happy, just to be my friend." announced Cynder, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I was only trying to be nice." Spyro admitted.

"So... you don't like me, you were only being nice?" Stated Cynder, her eyes welled up with tears.

"I admit I'm nice to you because it's the way I am, but I do have feelings for you. I haven't really thought about my feelings of you or the others for that matter." Said Spyro.

Cynder wiped away the tears as she asked, "Well... what feelings do you have for me?"

"I..." paused Spyro thinking to himself for a moment before answering, "I... love you too."

Cynder grinned happily pushing her head into his arms.

"I've never seen you so emotional before." Spyro pointed out.

"Sorry, Ever since we died I was wondering if you heard me or if you was just ignoring it." stated Cynder.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear much in the convexity state."

"So... what now?" questioned Cynder.

"I don't know, we should just stay focused on getting to the chronicler's cave." Spyro motioned.

"Yea, or we could... stay for awhile?" Cynder tried to say seductively.

"No, every second we stay dead the more of a chance we give the Dark Master a chance to get to us." Spyro explained.

"I.. we better get going then..." Cynder said almost whispering disappointed.

Spyro took to the air first, with Cynder soon following. Cynder let out a sigh of disappointment as she flew closely behind Spyro. It didn't take long before they could see the Chronicler's cave in the distance.

"Dark Master Sir, why did you come here for your base?" A minion questioned.

"Because, Spyro has to come here to be resurrected and I intend to steal his life force to come alive once more." Maverick stated.

"How will that bring me and your humble servants back?" The Minion wondered.

"YOU IDIOT, I've already explained that. When I'm alive I will kill the guardians and the Chronicler, then I will resurrect all that has fallen that serve me." Maverick stated.

"Yes Master." The Minion cowered.

Maverick covered the minions mouth as he shushed him. Ignitus and the other guardians walked into the main room with all the documents and started to converse amongst themselves.

"Ignitus, have you checked on Spyro and Cynder?" questioned Cyril.

"Yes, they are almost here. First though I have decided to take a little precaution." Ignitus stated.

"What would that be Mr. Chronicler?" Terrador said playfully.

"Well I've been paying attention to the Dark Master's book as well in my free time. He seems to be right here with us in the room. His book stated that he was also given a chance at life to redeem himself. He could either help Spyro come back to life, or harm them. If he harmed them he would be sent straight to the demonic astral plain." Ignitus explained.

"So there's no risk of him being resurrected?" asked Kira curiously.

"I don't believe so, but we shouldn't take any risks. I'm going to warn Spyro right now." Ignitus stated opening Spyro's book.

He found the appropriate page and started reading. Spyro seemed to be right outside the door to Ignitus's cave right now and heading on in.

"Spyro, Cynder, can you hear me?" Ignitus called out.

"Yes Ignitus, we are here." Spyro pointed out.

"I know, but just to warn you. The Dark Master is here but I don't think he will be a problem." Ignitus warned.

"Why do you think that?" Cynder asked.

"I have put a spell on the place, any evil spirits are frozen in place." Ignitus said.

"Damn it..." Maverick stated.

"Master I can't move." The minion stated trying to pull his gremlin claws from the floor.

"I know you moron." Maverick hissed.

"Ok Ignitus, we are coming in." Spyro announced stepping in and walking passed the elemental dragon.

Cynder snickered at the funny looking stuck Maverick and his minion as she sat next to Spyro in front of Ignitus.

"Ok Ignitus, how do we resurrect ourselves?" Spyro asked patientely.

"It said in the book that all you half to do is go through four stages, Earth, Ice, Fire, Thunder. Once you have done so, you can return to life." Ignitus explained as he read out of his own book of the Chronicler.

"Ok, which one is first?" Cynder was the first to ask.

"I guess we should just pick one. If it's alright, let's go with earth since it's first in the book." Ignitus proclaimed.

"We're ready when you are." Spyro grinned looking over at Cynder. Cynder returned the smile as they turned their attention to Ignitus.

"It say you need to attach yourself to the earth, think of what attaches yourselves to this planet, and say it out lout." Ignitus read.

Cynder went first since she thought of hers first, "Spyro."

Spyro looked over shocked at what he heard. He thought for a second but he couldn't find any other attachment so he said boldly, "Cynder..."

Cynder grinned and looked at Spyro lovingly.

"OK, next is Ice. You need to freeze the hate in your heart. Announce what you hate and forgive it." Ignitus kept reading.

Spyro looked to the ground then over to Maverick which seemed to be struggling against himself. Trying to break free. Spyro sighed as he looked over to Cynder then back again. His eyes being met with Maverick's. Spyro grinned slightly as he built up his emotions, "Maverick, I forgive you."

Maverick stopped struggling at what he heard, "What... how can you forgive someone that tried to destroy everything, your even weaker than I thought."

"Because you didn't and everything is ok." Spyro said with a grin.

Maverick swallowed adverting his gaze from Spyro. Unsure to be outraged or upset. His emotions were now going awry and he didn't know why. His anger started to get the best of him, "If I have the chance, AND I WILL, I will kill you all. I will have my revenge."

Spyro only ignored him as he awaited Cynder to speak. Cynder looked to Spyro as she said, "I forgive myself, for being succumb by the darkness for so long."

"Next is fire, what fuels your life?"

"I want to find out more about my ancestors, and possibly... my parents." Spyro said looking down as if deep in thought.

"I want..." Cynder paused not sure of what to say. Then she asked, "Can they be the same answer as a previous one?"

"As long as it's true in your heart and it applies to the element, then yes." Ignitus stated.

"Then... Spyro, I want to befriend him like he has me." Cynder said giving a bashful grin to Spyro.

"Finally is Thunder, what sparks your life." Ignitus stated looking at the book.

"Spyro!" Maverick beckoned.

Spyro didn't answer, he only looked over.

"Spyro, I can make you immortal! Join me and be powerful." Maverick pleaded.

"Why would I want that?" Spyro asked with no emotion in his voice or on his face.

"So you could rule, be in charge. No one could tell you what to do!" Maverick said getting out of breath as he was hyperventilating.

"I don't need that." Spyro stated selflessly.

"Everyone needs it. All through out any world I've seen, war is brought over power." Maverick persuaded.

"What would that bring me? Nothing!" Spyro said raising his voice.

"How... could you say that?" Maverick growled hating himself for being curious.

"I have respect, I have done nothing but help put an end to you and your evil minions and have made so many friends doing so. Why would I give that up?" Questioned Spyro.

"Your weak... unless they fear you they wont truly respect you." Maverick tried once more.

"Tell me! Would any of your minions save your life if you were about to die? Where was your minions down in the belt of fire?" Spyro yelled.

"I... They are just cowards, useless trash. I had to do it myself." Maverick tried to reassure his own beliefs.

"They serve you, some of them even love you. Why do you put them through so much?" Asked Spyro.

"I don't need to prove anything..." Maverick hissed.

"Then why are you so worked up then?" Spyro said lowering his voice.

Maverick fell silent looking away. When Maverick never did answer, Spyro turned his attention to Cynder. Which started to say, "My spark is a chance at being good for a change."

Cynder's body began to glow and her body began to lose osculation and become visible to the others. Cynder smiled as she tried to say to Spyro, "OK, your turn Spy."

Spyro started to say something before turning to Maverick, "I'm sorry your life has went down such a bad path, but maybe even in the afterlife you will get another chance. As for me, I intend to spend the rest of my life protecting this planet."

Just as Spyro stopped talking his body began to glow as well. His form coming into reality. Life being breathed into his former body as Cynder and Spyro stood in front of their friends in the Chronicler's cave.

"Welcome back!" Everyone announced.

"Thank you everyone!" Cynder and Spyro said laughing.

Author/Dairu: will there be another chapter? What will happen to Maverick, will he change to go to hell? Will there actually be a sex scene for Spyro and Cynder?

Cyril: Aww... Come on!

Volteer: I've never seen you so hyper before, I thought ice dragons were calm and collected?

Cyril: Hush! I am perfect!

Ignitus: Ok you two settle down.

Terrador: Dairu, will there be another chapter?

Dairu: I guess you'll see wont you?

Kira: Come on Dairu don't tease.

Dairu: Hehe!


	9. The Belief of Another chp 9

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by sexuality or otherwise offensive literature then do not read further.

Chapter 9: The Belief Of Another

"Master... are you ok?" The minion questioned

Malefor didn't answer he only turned to leave heading out. He was quite surprised that once in his life or um death that he wasn't totally angered by the world. He stepped outside the chronicler's cave and sat down. The gremlin Minion stood beside him, waiting for him to shout out an order, but nothing came out except this, "I believe, the world doesn't need me in it."

"But.. Master!" The Minion pleaded.

"No... Spyro... was right... I am not needed and power only brings war. This planet has too many inhabitants in it to be ruined by vicious evil like me." Malefor stated.

"What... are we to do?" The Minion stated.

"In ancient txt I only found one form of true immortality." Malefor stated.

"What would that be?" questioned the minion.

"Reincarnation? Isn't that only used for good guys or people who want to restart all over?" The Minion stated.

"Yes, you can either pass over or reincarnate yourself, I however am going to give myself a chance at good. I am going to Reincarnate myself. Hopefully the ancestors will take mercy on my new self." Sighed Malefor.

"I will reincarnate myself too, I will always be of service to my master." The Minion stated, "But... what do you think we will come back as?"

"Most txts are unintellectual but the only book I found to be moderately useful said that you will be reborn as a lesser being if you done evil such as a bug. Good will always become what they were or better. So we will probably half to work our way up from being a bug or a rodent." smiled Malefor

"If that's what it takes for master to smile, then so be it." The minion gave a smile also.

Malefor turned to see Volteer, Terrador, Ignitus, Cyril Kira, Cynder, and Spyro leave the cave. Malefor and his minion only listened as they talked.

"Ignitus before we go, what do you think happened to Malefor?" Terrador asked.

"He will stay in limbo until he passes over I believe." Ignitus stated, "Or... if he become good somehow."

"How would he do that?" Spyro astonishingly asked.

"He would half to selflessly do a good deed. At least something that would in self believing be doing the world good." Stated Ignitus.

"So theirs no risk of the Dark Master returning?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe not the Dark master but... Something different." Ignitus said calmly.

"Different as in worse?" questioned the curious Cynder.

"I think Ignitus meant... better." Spyro said with a smile.

The minion jumped to the side seeing that he had dodge a droplet of water. He looked up to see something totally unexpected. Malefor was crying. He wasn't whimpering or balling, but crying. The minion could easily see it wasn't sadness but hope. He had always hoped for his master's happiness either in being evil or otherwise, "Master, I think it's time."

"Yes, let's go." Malefor said looking to the sky before his minion's body and himself began to glow. Particles of light dispersing in light before being drifted off into the wind.

"Good bye Ignitus." Spyro said as he followed the rest as everyone said their good byes.

Cynder flew next to Spyro and a short shiver went through her as the wind passed by her body. She shivered and dropped from the air by a foot or so.

"You ok?" Spryo asked.

"Yea, guess a possum ran over my grave." Cynder joked.

Spyro laughed as he smiled at her. Cynder gladly smiled back as she said, "Come on, they're leaving us."

Cynder sped up to catch the three guardians and Kira.

One week later:

A young dragon had awoken, purple scales and a yellow underbelly. Young kind looking eyes that shimmered, and with his usual yellow eyes. He wasn't newly hatched but had no memories. He only knew one thing, the name Malefor. He looked up to the blue sky and his gaze lowered to the environment. He actually knew where he was. He was in the ruins of the well of souls. All that remained was a crumbled mountain full of rocks and debris. His eyes shot open however when he saw something. It looked like a small furry tail sticking up from behind a rock. He pushed himself up onto all fours and crouched low to the ground. He lowered his breathing as he saw the tail flicker and he jumped onto the rock and to his amazement saw a furry male tiger. He looked like he was seventeen or so in fur age and was clothed only with a loincloth. Malefor jumped as he saw the tiger come to life. Pushing himself to his feet. Malefor tried to step back but fell off the rock he was standing on. He fell with a thud onto his back, looking up at the tiger. Malefor swallowed as he saw the tiger reach out a paw, "are you ok?"

Malefor nodded taking his paw. The tiger pulled him to his feet and said, "My name is Landis."

"Mines Malefor"

_(for the ones that don't get it, Landis is Malefor's former minion from before reincarnation.)_

"How did we get here, I don't remember anything but my name." Landis stated.

"I don't know, I remember only my name also. I do know that we are in the well of souls." Malefor stated.

"Do you think we should find civilization?" Landis questioned.

"I suppose we should." Malefor replied.

Landis headed off into a random direction, and soon came to a forest of mushroom trees.

"How do you know if this is the right direction?" wondered Malefor

"I don't know, I just picked a direction."

Malefor didn't say anything but kept walking. Suddenly his stomach growled, "Hey you think we could get something to eat?"

"Yea, let's hunt something." Landis stated.

"hunt?"

"Have you ever hunted, Mal?"

"No..." Malefor stated.

"Ok, you just gather wood and start a fire, I'll be right back." Landis jumped into the woods.

Spyro groaned as his stomach growled, "Isn't it time for lunch?"

"I smell a fire, maybe we could drop in and say hello while we hunt." Kira stated.

"Yes let's, there is the smoke." Cyril pointed.

They all flew down landing in front of Malefor. Malefor jumped back not expecting the six dragons before him.

"We didn't mean to scare you young dragon." Volteer started.

"Your scales... are purple!" Cynder said astonished.

"Yea what of it?" Malefor stated.

Just then Landis came back with a deer carcass limped over his shoulder.

"Landis, your back!" Malefor smiled.

"Hello, I'm Landis." He introduced to the dragons, "And this is my friend Mal."

"You look awfully familiar." Spyro said with a puzzled look. His eyebrow raised and head tilted like he was trying to remember.

"I've never met you before." said Malefor cowering behind Landis.

"Why is your scales purple young one, can you use all the elements?" Terrador asked as kindly as he could.

"I don't know... I.. don't remember." Malefor claimed getting almost angry with himself for not knowing.

"Hey! Leave him alone." Landis growled.

Malefor looked shocked seeing that Landis was standing up for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push." Terrador apologized.

"Don't mind them, men are always asking the wrong questions." Kira said with a giggle.

"If you don't mind, we are hungry but if it's ok with Mal then you can stay and eat." Landis stated.

Everyone looked to Mal and he gently nodded his head yes. Everyone made themselves comfortable and Landis started cooking the large deer on the fire. Soon the air around the area smelt strongly of food.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Landis?" Mal asked.

"I.. don't remember." Landis said looking to the fire.

Deep down Cynder could feel a dark feeling like when she was around the Dark Master. She knew he was dead but her gut was telling her he was near by. This feeling however was different. She wasn't scared or cautioned, more like calming like as if a friend was nearing to say hello. Cynder dismissed it and looked at Mal and Landis.

"Do you know anything about what purple dragon's can do Mal?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro don't be rude." Cynder tried to say quietly.

"What?" stated Spyro.

"No I don't, all I know is that I woke up this morning with no memory and the only thing I do remember is my name." Mal stated.

"I see..." Spyro said looking down to his claws. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"It's fine I suppose." Mal said looking bashfully away.

"Ok Mal, you first." Landis said pulling some meat from the cooked carcass and handing it to Mal.

Landis handed everyone a portion and then everyone started eating. The group seemed quiet and almost frightened of Mal. They didn't know where this feeling was coming from but the guardians knew this was no way to feel about a child. He should be given a chance, not to be feared.

"Mal, Landis, why don't you both come to the temple with us?" Terrador was the first to say.

Mal looked to Landis like he knew what was best.

"Why not go, it will be an opportunity to make friends." Landis stated.

Mal smiled and agreed and returned to eating his deer meat. Somehow though, their company seemed almost... discerning.

After dinner and the sun was gone. He prepared the fire to last a fairly long time by putting lots of wood on it. Mal stretched on the ground and tried to inch toward the fire to stay warm. But to no avail, it wasn't enough. His body started shivering and he pulled his tail between his legs hugging it for extra warmth. Landis finished with the fire and saw Mal in the fetal position shivering. Without thinking he laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around the cold dragon. Mal yelped lightly surprised at Landis's kindness but relaxed.

"Spyro?" Cynder whispered.

"What is it Cynder, something wrong?"

"I was just wondering... if we could lay together?" Cynder curiously asked with a light blush on her face.

"Sure." Spyro said blushing raising his wing.

Cynder crawled under his wing wiggling her body closer to him. Spyro yawned laying his head down. He jumped slightly as to his surprise Cynder layed her head across the back of his neck. Spyro relaxed as he closed his eyes. A small smirk of happiness on his muzzle.

Author: I hope everyone liked the story so far and I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do.

Cyril: Usually do?

Terrador: Oh hush it Cyril, he's trying.

Cyril: Trying? Their wasn't even any sex!

Kira: pervert ***Giggle***

Mal: What are you all talking about?

Landis: their talking about sex.

Mal: ***blush***


	10. Devine Recognition chp 10

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the material in this story, then do not proceed.

Wyvern's: (this is in my mind, what a wyvern looks like.) Skinny but as large as an adult dragon. Their wings are attached to their arms, and their tail has a diamond like razor on the tip of their tail. Brown fluff around their neck and a dragon like facial features. No horns but long pointy ears. They can shoot only green sludge and are incredibly fast flyers. Their sludge is like acid and will eat through about anything and they can make it as potent as they please.

Chapter ten: Divine Recognition

"How could this be... Malefor is alive?" Ignitus the Chronicler questioned.

Ignitus had decided it best to keep an eye on the lingering Malefor in limbo. However to his shock he found that Malefor had been reborn. Though something seemed different. Their was no evil within himself. This new purple dragon that goes by Mal, even has his own book. Apparently Malefor gained more than just another chance. He gained another childhood. Another chance at everything. First love, first date, first kiss. All Ignitus could do is let the other guardians know, and tell them that he is truly good, or at least, another person.

Meanwhile with Mal and the others:

"Mal.. your awake!" Landis said surprised.

"What are you doing?" questioned Mal.

"Just... thinking..." stated Landis.

He seemed sad, Landis's expression said that he felt empty, just as Mal felt. Just as Landis had taken care of him the night before, keeping him warm and fed. He would return the favor.

"Landis?" Stated Mal.

Landis didn't answer but looked up, meeting Mal's gaze.

"You feel empty don't you?" asked Mal.

"Yea... how did you know?"

"I'm feeling the same way." Mal stated forcing a weak grin.

"It's just, I have all this knowledge and I don't know where it comes from, I know how to skin, cook and even spells. Yet I can't remember my past..." Landis said with his heart sinking.

Mal's heart was sinking too as he saw tears starting to fall from Landis's eyes.

"It's ok." Mal stated and pushed himself into Landis's arms, grasping his torso in a hug.

Landis hugged back letting himself cry, not able to hold it back either way.

"It's fine, we will just make new memories, I think we have a lot to look forward too." Mal stated as he pulled back slightly looking to the dragons that they met the day before.

As Mal turned to look Landis in the face his eyes widened as he felt something press against his lips. Landis had his eyes closed as he pulled Mal into a kiss. Mal went wide eyed unsure what to do. After a minute of hesitating Mal's eyes slowly closed as he returned the kiss.

Landis was the one to break the kiss, and he seemed distressed, "I'm so sorry, I don't.. know why I did that... I just..."

"LANDIS..." Mal yelled to get his attention, "It's ok..."

"I.. didn't..." Landis stuttered.

Mal stood on his hind paws and pulled Landis into a short kiss, "You did, and it's ok."

Landis seemed to calm down and their lips seemed to meet once more. Tongues searching the other. Neither caring if the dragons sleeping only feet away awoke. Both were starting to get aroused from the kiss. Landis's member pressing against his loincloth and Mal's member poking from his sheath.

"What are you two doing?" Cynder asked with a rather shocked look on her face.

Landis and Mal jumped away from each other starting to freak out.

"We.. I we were just..." Mal and Landis said loudly and nervously.

"Just never-mind..." Cynder was blushing wishing she hadn't of woken up.

Spyro's wing tightened around Cynder and she instantly remembered about them spending the night together. (not in the perverted way) Cynder licked Spyro's cheek which elicited a sigh from him. Spyro started to stretch and yawn as his drowsy eyes began to stir and adjust to the light. He smiled as he laid his head across Cynder's claw and mumbled, "Morning."

"The guardians are still asleep, should we wake them?" Cynder asked nudging Spyro's head.

"Nah, way I see it, everyone is alive and healthy. Let them relax." said Spyro Yawning.

Cynder caught Landis's eye looking at her. He seemed still red from her catching their kiss.

"Listen.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, I just didn't expect to wake up to you two kissing." apologized Cynder.

Mal only turned his head with a fierce blush and Landis looked to Mal before replying, "It's ok... I'm sorry about that..."

"It's ok I guess, no harm done." Cynder said curling against Spyro.

Landis only looked toward Mal in an apologetic look on his face. Mal gave a grin which reassured Landis that everything was going to be alright. Everyone shivered however when a cold chill passed through the mushroom trees. Seemed as if winter was falling in place. Cyril raised his head as he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Winter."

"You know what they say about winter." Volteer stated.

"And what would that be, Volteer?" Cyril scowled.

"It clears the path for spring, the riddance of disease and the start of anew." Volteer said in his usual way.

Cyril didn't retort, he only looked to the ground, thinking about what would the future would hold.

"How about we all get going?" motioned Kira as she got up.

Everyone spread their wings to take off.

"Um... I can't fly." Landis stated.

"And I'm too small to carry him." Mal said after.

"Oh, sorry. How about you ride on my back." Cyril offered.

Everyone was quite shocked that Cyril was being so kind. Usually he though of himself too highly, too almighty to even consider some filthy beast to ride on him. At least..., what he used to think.

"Cyril, you running a fever?" Volteer stated, slightly getting revenge by having the snide remark this time.

"I'm... just trying to be nicer..." said Cyril.

Cyril was surprised that Volteer's comment didn't anger him. It made him blush instead. He really did change and he felt as if all was falling in place. This winter had something in store for Cyril and he knew it. At least, he was hoping for his happiness. He was looking forward to the impossible.

(dairu123 - Anyone think I'm laying it on too thick? Lmao sorry)

Landis climbed onto Cyril's back and everyone took to the air.

That night when they arrived at the temple-

Everyone was amazed that during their flight that it had started snowing. By the time they reached the temple, the snow had barely started to stick to the ground. Only the ancestors could tell how thick it was going to get.

Everyone was anxious for the snow. Except for all the guardians except Cyril. He was the dragon guardian of ice after all. Everyone was excited for tomorrow, and they only hoped that it would last long enough to play in.

"Everyone, with ice breath, which would be Mal, Spyro, and myself, should all cover the windows in ice so the warm stays in and the cold stays out." stated Cyril.

Everyone went right too it. Layering the windows with thick ice that was sure enough that it would stay cold through the winter. Spyro being much faster covered more of the windows. Mal on the other hand had trouble shooting his ice. He would often shatter brick or accidentally set fire to the drapes. No body blamed him though. They tried making him feel better afterward. It took a better part of two hours but they did it. They closed off all the windows.

Spyro and Mal shivered frantically trying to warm up. While Cyril seemed to barely feel it. Cynder and Landis quickly moved to Mal and Spyro. Warming up their boyfriends you could call them.

"My muscles ache..." Mal whimpered.

"I'm sorry..." Landis said holding Mal closer.

"Mine too, we need a rest." Spyro stated rubbing up to Cynder as she wrapped her wing around him tighter.

"We have plenty of rooms, so all of you just pick one and that can be your rooms till yall either leave or decide to stay forever." stated Cyril.

"Who knows when we will get the dragon egg protection service open again." Terrador said sighing.

"So you guys protect eggs..., like a daycare service?" Landis questioned.

"Yep, we used to use our vast knowledge to hatch and develop the young minds of dragons, bettering the civilization by means of teaching." Volteer rambled.

"Your not going to stop him?" Terrador whispered to Cyril.

"No, I'm turning over a new leaf, as I said earlier today. I'm being nicer." Cyril said with passion in his eyes.

Terrador chuckled, not believing his ears. (dunno if he has ears XD)

"Let's go find us a room." Landis stated running up ahead of Mal.

"Wait for me!" Mal hastened.

"Spyro... you want to just share a room?" Cynder said with a blush.

"Yea.. let's go." Spyro said with his own blush, walking past Cynder.

Cynder quickly followed smiling to herself.

The guardians went to their own rooms and instantly Cyril heard a voice, "Cyril, can you hear me?"

"Yea, is everything alright Ignitus?"

"Well yea I suppose. Mal the one that you recently met is Malefor." blurted Ignitus.

"Wait... Is he here to kill us?" questioned Cyril.

"No, he has now memory of his past life. So please just watch him and help him the best you can." Ignitus warned.

"Well... If you say so Ignitus." Cyril reluctantly sighed.

Ignitus also warned the other guardians, all was going good right? Wrong! Not that any of them knew, but the storm outside was worsening. The snow was starting to pile up. Many of the creatures outside were dying. Who knows who else was suffering from the storm. Suddenly a knock at the temple door. The door bell went off right after making loud noises throughout the temple. Cyril was the first to reach the door, with Terrador, Volteer, and Kira right behind. Cyril's eyes went wide as a creature fell against him. He grunted as he caught it.

"It's a Wyvern!" Volteer said shocked.

"Help me get her in." Cyril demanded pulling the almost lifeless corpse into the temple.

Kira closed the door behind them and then helped the other guardians pick up this Wyvern and brought it to a bed. Quickly they covered it up. Cyril turned to grab another blanket but was stopped by the Wyvern with it's claw on his arm.

"How you feeling?" Cyril questioned.

"Bett.. better.."

Now that Cyril got the chance, he could see the bright blue eyes that was staring up at him. He started to notice the Wyvern's features, SHE WAS FEMALE! Cyril was a little drawn back from the creature. It didn't stop him from asking, "What's your name?"

"Candia." She coughed, "Yours?"

"Cyril."

That was all he could say when her head hit the pillow. All faded to black as she passed out. He quickly reinforced her windows with ice and stuck a hot water bottle under her sheets. Warming her instantly.

"Ok... we should let her sleep." Kira stated as she made sure everyone left her alone.

Everyone decided it best to get some sleep. Leaving Candia to rest and everyone to settle down a bit.

"Spyro, could you warm the room a bit?" Cynder shivered closing the door behind them.

The room was the room Cynder had stayed in after Spyro saved her from the darkness. It had been moderately decorated by Cynder. Spyro aimed his muzzle in the air, lighting all the torches in the room and heating up the air the best he could. Spyro took in the surroundings of the room. This was actually the first time he had ever seen Cynder's room. Her large bed seemed big enough for a couple adult dragons, and the bedding was black silk. Posters were taped to the walls and she even had a vanity dresser with make-up on it. Spyro was just amazed that dragons even wore make-up. It was mostly nail polish though.

"Cynder, would... you like to take... our relationship..." Spyro hesitantly stuttered.

"Take it a bit further?" Cynder asked completing his sentence.

"Yea..." Spyro said with a light blush. Eying her for her reaction.

Cynder smiled walking over to the bed where Spyro had laid down, "What did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe... a kiss?" The blush thickened as Spyro spoke.

"That's easy." Cynder said taking Spyro's cheek into her claw.

Their lips met. Kissing felt so warm and loving. Spyro's tongue seem to nervously poke at Cynder's muzzle, asking for entry. It was welcomed by Cynder's prehensile tongue. Both wrapping around the other searching the others mouth. The kiss deepened as Cynder pulled him closer. They stood on their hind legs to get closer but Spyro meeped and pulled away. Hiding himself from her.

"What's wrong?" Cynder questioned worriedly.

Cynder then noticed where he was hiding. His member had slipped out and he was apparently aroused. What surprised Cynder was that Spyro looked down, and pointed. Cynder looked down to see that her pussy was exposed and wet.

"You... like what you see?" Cynder said with a nervous blush.

Spyro swallowed nodding his head.

"you've... seen mine so how about you stop hiding yours?" Cynder tried to coax him.

It seemed to work however. Spyro moved standing on his hind legs. His member was throbbing as vigorously as it could get. Spyro's eyes searched Cynder's body as hers did the same to his body. Cynder took a step toward Spyro and he seemed reluctant to let her near him. He calmed down when she whispered, "relax"

"I've never done this before." Spyro said nervously.

"Don't worry, When I was evil, I had done this type of stuff lots of times." Cynder said trying to reassure him.

"I.. guess I can't blame you for that since you were under Malefor's influence." Spyro said relaxing.

Spyro winced as he felt Cynder's claw on his stomach. She sat on her hind legs with her body against his. Her right claw lowering to his member. Spyro let out a moan once she held the thick meat. He nearly started fucking her claw when she started to squeeze.

"See, it is ok." Cynder whispered in his ear.

Cynder gasped and moaned loudly as she felt something rub against her clit. It was Spyro's tail. He had pushed it in between them and had pressed it firmly against her neither regions. They both moaned out as they worked each others lower parts.

"let's... get on the bed." Cynder panted.

Spyro removed his tail and pulled from her grasp. Moving to the bed and sitting down, curious to Cynder's next move. She didn't waste any time either. She moved over grasping his member forcing a moan from his muzzle.

"You like dominant or submissive?" Asked Cynder.

"you... your choice." Spyro gasped.

Cynder grinned as she pushed him rather forcefully to his back. Spyro was shocked as he looked up at her. He yelled out a moan trying to cover his maw so no one could hear. It was no use however. Cynder was going wild licking up and down his member. Spyro looked down at her to see that her tongue was wrapped around his girth. This sent his arousal skyrocketing as pre drizzled down his shaft. Whimpering and thrusting Cynder grinned rather evilly as she pulled his pink bulging member into her maw. Making him jerk veraciously against her will. Somehow this seemed to give her an adrenaline rush knowing that Spyro was under her mercy in this position. Spyro's moans filled the air and he long forgot why he had to be quiet. His moans let out as his limbs melted and his claws grabbed the sheets beneath him. The torches in the room seemed to flicker and grow to Spyro's pleasure. Quickly heating the room. To Spyro's surprise Cynder had started moaning against his cock. He looked back to see her tail bent around and a claw reached back shoving and pulling her tail in and out of her dripping treasure.

"Omg... Cynder..." Moaned Spyro, trying best to hold out his orgasm for just a little bit longer.

He didn't last though. Cynder screamed out against his cock. Spyro could only guess she hit her orgasm. Cynder's mouth tightening around Spyro's cock making him shoot over the edge. Spraying his sticky cum inside her maw. His body seemed to melt away as he slowly released his aching fingers from the blankets. Cynder swallowed what she could and slid up his body. Meeting his gaze with a kiss.

"Are you ready for me?" Cynder asked seductively and panting vigorously.

Spyro nodded feeling his cock harden smelling her arousal in the air. He was definitely still horny and he moaned out not caring who heard now. Her pussy was rubbing up and down his shaft. Making it wet from her previous orgasm. Cynder bit her lip as she pushed down, slowly taking Spyro's long eight inch cock into her hole. The room was starting to get rather hot now as the torches was blaring. Cynder pushed down onto Spyro's cock as he thrusted up into her. Scale against scale slapping together as their hips collided. Spyro licked at Cynder's neck as he pulled her down to his chest and started pounding away at her tight treasure. Making her eyes water and scream out his name, "SPYRO!"

Cynder could already tell that yet another orgasm was on the way. Her body was melting and her moans seemed to grow and yet all she could hear was Spyro's thrusts slapping against her underside as he thrusted himself up into her. Muscles started to tighten and her pussy started to convulse over Spyro's rock hard shaft. Sending both Spyro and Cynder into orgasmic bliss. Spyro shooting his fiery cum into her hole as she sprayed her sweet nectar all over his shaft and stomach. Soaking the bedsheets underneath. Cynder collapsed, panting into Spyro's ear. Gently licking at his neck as this wonderful experience came to an end.

"Wow..." Cynder said almost whimpering as her body continued to convulse long after her orgasm.

"Hehe... have fun?" Spyro joked as he panted.

Cynder gave him a playful lick as she rested her body as they stayed like that. Their juices continuing to mix as they leaked out of Cynder's filled hole.

Ending Comments:

Dairu: Well, the all everyone was waiting for. The Spyro-X-Cynder scene.

Spyro: … Say WHAT!

Cynder: ***giggles* **

Sparx: WHY the HELL ain't I in THE story YET?

Cyril: Cause your a useless side character.

Volteer: I knew you couldn't stay nice.

Cyril: Hey! I said nothing about being nice behind stage. ***sticks out tongue***


	11. New Good, Dying Will Chp 11

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the adult content in this story, then do not proceed.

Chapter Eleven: New Good Dying Will

Candia groaned as she pushed her eyes open. She gave a weak grin as she saw the same dragon from before, "Cyril."

"How you feeling?"

"Little... weak." Candia grunted as she tried to sit up.

"Careful, save your strength." Cyril said helping her.

Their glances caught each others attention as they looked at each other. Cyril adverted his gaze and Candia giggled.

"What?" Cyril questioned.

"You seem rather shy, is their no females where you come from?" Candia asked.

"No... sadly..." Cyril stated with a sad face.

Cyril remembered back to when Cynder still worked for the Dark Master. She had either killed or ran off most of the dragon race. Only the strongest and bravest were left, or the unlucky that couldn't get away. This particular land only resided in Wyvern's, or the Dragon's that were left in the dragon city. The mystical creatures however were dragon's and Wyvern's. It wasn't to mention the furries that inhabited cities throughout the land. Most loved dragon's and were grateful for Spyro the savior. Others however hated or even feared Spyro the next Dark Master.

"Cyril..."

Cyril shook his head coming back to reality. Looking into the eyes of a worried Candia.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming." Cyril stated with hazed eyes.

"Are you... worried about something?" Candia questioned.

"Well.. I'm just... worried about dragons..." Cyril stated.

"Listen, many escaped Malefor and many still are in this province. If anything dragon's will expand now that they aren't only in this land alone." Candia said with a smile.

"Your just full of hope aren't you?" Cyril joked.

"Sometimes, it's all you've got." Candia smiled.

Cyril turned and took a bowl of soup from a table. Handing it to Candia. She sat up taking the bowl and began to use the spoon to slowly eat the hot liquid.

"You are recovering very fast." Cyril stated.

"Yea, I just need to rest a little longer."

Cyril smiled as he turned, "I'll let you rest."

"No.. please stay?" Candia said with a sad look.

"ok..." Cyril said with a kind look.

Meanwhile with Mal:

Mal sat up in bed hearing a knock at the door, "Come in."

It was Landis which made Mal immediately blush.

"I thought id come keep you company." Landis lied.

"You... look sad." Mal frowned.

"I overheard one of the guardians talking to Ignitus." Landis stated.

"What... did he say?" Mal asked worried.

"He... said you were something called The Dark Master in a previous life. Terrador didn't look to pleased about that." Landis reported.

Mal didn't know what the Dark Master was, but knew anything with Dark in it couldn't be good.

"I... don't feel evil.." Mal said with pleading eyes asking for reassurance.

"I know your not, but I think it best we leave the temple." Landis wanted nothing more than for Mal's safety. Even if it meant abandoning their friends.

"I.. like it here though." Mal begged.

"If they find out, you'll be in trouble!" Landis almost yelled.

"Yea... I should be if I was bad..." Mal lowered his head.

Landis sat down, unable to think of what to say. Landis rubbed his furry head, the stripes on his head ruffling with orange as he spoke, "What... do we do?"

"We tell them. If they don't accept us, we leave." Mal said with nervousness in his throat.

"Ok..."

The two fell silent as they stood up to go tell the others.

With Volteer and Kira:

"Honey... what will happen to Mal if Spyro and the others find out?" Kira questioned.

"I suppose they will either accept it or try to run them off. Spyro is rational but Cynder on the other hand has tasted darkness. She will probably be the risk of the two." Volteer explained.

"I hope they don't over react." Kira frown.

Suddenly a knock at the door echoed through the room.

"Come in." Volteer called.

Mal poked his head in and said, "Can Landis and I talk to you with the others?"

"Yes." Volteer only said, curious as to what it could be.

All the guardians and dragons were collected in the main room, where Mal and Landis sat waiting for everyone to settle.

"Everyone..." Mal stuttered, his legs shaking with nervousness.

Terrador half expected what he was going to say, he was prepared to swoop in and rescue him if needed.

"Just take a deep breath." Spyro said trying to help, seeing as he was nervous.

Mal closed his eyes as he yelled, "I'M THE DARK MASTER."

Spyro's and Cynder's hearts thumped as they heard those words. Spyro however didn't believe it though. He kept studying Mal and he felt no trace of fear, danger, or anger. Only nervousness from the purple dragon.

"YOU..." Cynder roared growling.

Terrador was about to jump in when Spyro jumped in front of her, "STOP..."

"Spyro... don't you remember, He killed us." Cynder said trying not to growl.

"Yea, but he was reborn, remember you cannot be reborn if you're not meant to have a second chance." Spyro stated.

"I DON'T CARE, he took so many lives, so many innocents. Why should he get a second chance when he took away so many dragon's first chances?" Cynder whimpered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Just... calm down, What will it solve?" Spyro said calmly.

"IT'LL REVENGE EVERYONE!" Cynder yelled pushing Spyro out of the way.

Cynder charged at Mal ready to slash her claws into him. Cynder yelped as she was hit to the floor as a fist collided with her muzzle. Landis had hit her with all his might. Cynder growled out with anger as she stood up, spitting blood to the floor. Her body seem to shroud itself in evil as her heart was devoured by revenge.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled standing in front of her.

Cynder paused for a moment to see the sadness in his eyes. She shook it off as she moved around him, preparing to shoot off a volley of shadow breath. Terrador moved to stop her but before he reached her, the shot had been fired. All slowed and faded to purple as Spyro used Convexity to slow down time. It wasn't enough however to move Mal. Spyro instead jumped in front of the shot taking it full force. Cynder screamed out as time went back to normal and all seemed to stop with herself rushing over to her dying love. The darkness releasing into the air.

"Spy..." Cynder cried over his body, trying to get a reaction, lifting his head into her claws. Everyone fell silent. Mal and Landis was astonished at the outcome. Mal turned to leave knowing that this was his fault. If he had just left with Landis, this would not have happened. Landis quickly followed.

"Don't... die..." Cynder cried bringing Spyro's unconscious lips to hers. But to no reaction. His body was limp and his breathing grew faint.

"MAL!" Cynder yelled out.

Mal paused for a moment, looking back.

"Please... you have the power of a purple dragon, can't... you do something?" Cynder pleaded.

"Mal, if you use convexity then you have a chance on reviving him." Terrador stated.

Mal looked to Landis which he only nodded. Mal walked toward the two closing his eyes. All fell silent as they watched and prayed for a miracle. Mal's body could barely be seen glowing.

With Ignitus:

Ignitus had been watching the whole ordeal and knew that if Mal used convexity, the Dark Master's ultimate power, he had a chance of reawakening his previous memories. The purple dragon had a timeline all to itself. Most rules that bound most dragons and creatures were breakable by convexity. Like mortality, life, and time.

Back with Spyro and everyone:

Mal's body started to fade as everyone forced themselves to watch Spyro's body through the blinding light as it slowly faded. All fell silent and everyone waited for a reaction from Spyro. None came however.

"I... Couldn't do it..." Mal started crying.

"Cy... Cynder." words whispered from Spyro's weak muzzle.

"SPYRO..." Cynder happily squeezed Spyro in her arms.

"No... Not so tight..." Spyro begged.

Cynder loosened up pulling Spyro into a kiss. The kiss fell limp and Cynder got worried.

"It's ok, he just needs rest." Terrador reassured.

Mal took a step back as Cynder looked to him. Mal calmed down once he saw Cynder grin and nod.

End –

Author: This chapter was short, but here it is.

Spyro: I die too many times.

Malefor: I almost had you SPYRO!

Cynder: …. WHAT! ***growls***

Mal: I'm just pulling your leg. ^.^


	12. Silence and Awkwardness chp 12

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or offended by the adult content in this story, then do not proceed.

Chapter Twelve: Silence, and Awkwardness

The next day seemed rather dim compared to the previous day. All the yelling and fighting, almost losing Spyro's life. Everyone didn't know what to say to each other. Cynder couldn't bring herself to apologize to Mal. She was sleeping with Spyro and didn't leave his side for a moment. His body needed time to heal. As for Mal and Landis, they had their own wounds to heal. Mal thought it best to leave the temple and help rebuild Dragon City. Mal had heard of a band of dragon's waiting on the City to be rebuilt by the small creatures that helped protect the dragon's.

All was at peace but the cities inhabitants were scared that if their was another attack. That they wouldn't be able to protect it.

"Wait!"

It was Cyril, he had stopped the two before they could get out the door.

"Cyril.. we half to go." Mal pleaded.

"Yes, but take this with you." Cyril handed Mal a vial.

"What... is this?" Mal questioned.

"When The Dark Master and I were kids, He gave this to me before he was evil. The day after he fell into darkness and became the Dark Master. It was his mother's, and I'd like you to have it." Cyril explained.

"What exactly is it though?" Mal asked.

"It's water from the eternal spirit lake." Cyril stated, "It is supposed to keep you safe in dangerous situations until the water evaporates." Cyril said only stated what he was told about it.

"Ok... thank you." Mal said with a smile.

"May the ancestors watch over you, and all the good you can accomplish." Cyril said with high hopes.

That was it, Mal and Landis left without another word. Cyril turned to tell the others and return to Candia before she could awake again.

One Month Later -

Cynder was kind of glad Mal was gone but was even happier he had found something good to accomplish. Candia explained that she was helping a band of dragon's rebuild and was their scout. When the Dark Master was defeated she was sent to tell the guardians of the news. The guardians refused to leave the temple and still had plenty of eggs to look after. Especially since dragons returned to Dragon City thanks to Mal and Landis. Hearing that a Furry was helping a dragon convinced Hunter's tribe to help out and they moved in making them close allies to the Dragons. They also managed to make the City look brand new. All was going well for the moment.

"Cyril..." Candia hesitated.

"Yes, how you feeling?" Cyril asked worried about if she felt any pain.

"I'm fine and fully healed, I was just curious. Since I'm no longer needed for my scout abilities, if... I could stay here... with you?" Candia was worried about his answer.

"I don't think it would be too much trouble to clean you out a room." Cyril said thinking of where to place her.

"I... was thinking about moving in... with you..." Candia said with a curious look.

Cyril blushed at the statement, "I... Yes... Sure..., but why?"

"I love you." Candia said as calmly as she could.

"All honesty... I love you too." Cyril admitted with a crimson red blush warming through his cold blue scales.

With Spyro:

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Spyro questioned.

"I'm just worried about Sparx, I know he went back home to tell your mom and dad that you were alright..." Cynder paused.

"And?"

"I just thought he would be back already."

(I know this is too convenient but here goes nothing.)

"Ohhhhh, Dark Demon Dragoness missed me, she does have a heart!." Sparx laughed.

"Be nice." Spyro laughed throwing a pillow at Sparx.

"HA missed." Sparx chuckled sticking out his tongue.

"GOT'CHA." Cynder yelled laughing as she grabbed Sparx.

"Let me GO!" Sparx pleaded.

"Don't play with your food." Spyro playfully said.

"HA HA... very funny." Sparx said worriedly.

Cynder let him go and as Sparx was dusting himself off, everyone except Sparx was giving a long laugh.

All seemed well in the castle and everyone seemed happy.

Author: Sorry everyone this was so short, and that I ended the series. I was just slowing down on writing it and was losing interest. I do have forums now at .net/forum/Dairu123_Stories/86085/ Please let me know if the link doesn't work at or email requests. I may not accept them depending on if I like them and if I have time.

Spyro: I was wanting one more sex scene...

Cynder: Don't worry, you'll get lucky *grin *

Candia: * pounces Cyril*

Cyril: * falls to the ground with muffled gasps as he was forced into a kiss*

Ignitus: * Gives a happy sigh as he closes Spyro's book.* I wonder if I should tell Spyro that Cynder's pregnant.

Spyro: * passes out*


End file.
